Restless Whispers
by Madison Darkblade
Summary: With a serial killer on the loose, Justin returns to Wisteria Lane to track the murderer down. Eventually JustinAndrew. Set about 7 years after Season 2
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Slight AU, I guess, considering that it probably wont follow much of Season 3 of the show. I'll try to keep it entertaining while keeping in character. Please read and review. Once again, it'll be Andrew/Justin… 

Chapter One

A few years ago, Justin would have never even thought he'd be standing here staring at a sight like the one before him. But a few years ago, he hadn't been working like he is now. The woman sprawled out on the bed before him had to be in her late twenties, possibly early thirties. Her brown hair had blond highlights, and her vacant, honey eyes stare pass him. Even after having seen numerous crime scenes, occasionally the crafty work a killer left behind still made him queasy. At twenty six, he was the youngest homicide cop in his district, but he worked hard. Right now, the sickness boil up in his stomach is restless as he gazes at the woman's corpse. Her slim body is torn open from her throat down her stomach. A long slit runs it's course up her inner arm, and bruises decorate her hips. The tell tale signs of a former cutter are present on her arms and inner legs, all old scars that must have been painful memories of her past, but the killer left his suicidal like mark on her inner arm showcasing the proper way to slit your wrist if you wish for death.

Beside her is the worst thing Justin could ever find. A young girl, barely pass her sixth birthday, lies deathly still. Her pale blues unseeing. Unlike her mother, the child had not been cut up, yet the matching bruises on her hips tell a far worse tale. The girl had been robbed of her innocence, then her life. The cause of death for her was one of two reasons, either the bruises around her throat meant suffocation or head trauma from the blow she sustained when she accidentally walked in on her mother's demise.

Taking a deep breath, Justin glances at the photographers and crime scene detectives. "This is the third body found in exactly the same way. The little girl must have surprised him," one detective says, and nodding he adds, "At least we're beginning to see a pattern, all of the victims had been cutters at one point in their lives." It wasn't much to go on, and alone wouldn't solve the case, but it's still better than no pattern. A shiver runs through him as he absently rubs his wrist, a reminder that he had once been a cutter, too.Walking out of the house, Justin sheds his identity as a homicide cop and becomes once again just normal, slightly depressed Justin. Glancing around at the neat houses that surround the one he just exited, he can see the nosy housewives of Wisteria Lane gathering on their porches to catch the latest gossip. It had been years since he talked to anyone on this street, but his job requires him to ask the neighbors questions. Within a year in the business, he had discovered that women reacted better to his inquires when he approached them with a friendly smile and casual demeanor, and that men answered his questions accurately when they felt their manhood being threaten.

First, as always, is the next door neighbor. "Ma'am," he says softly, though confidently, and she turns to look at him with a bright, yet quivering smile and sad eyes. "Poor Sandra, and her little girl. They didn't deserve to die at all," she says and nodding he sits down beside her saying, "I'm sorry ma'am to have to bother you like this, but I need you to answer some question, okay? My name is Detective Justin, I feel as if using my last name makes me seem too unreachable. I'd like for you to tell me anything that you can remember about Sandra, or if you recall anything odd going on between midnight and three o'clock this morning?" Biting her lower lip in concentration, the woman shakes her head slightly then says, "Sandra was a good mother, her child always came first. She didn't gallivant with men, actually I don't recall her ever having a man over besides her father. The child's father left that poor woman to raise her on her own. Last night, though, I went to bed around ten right after the news was over and because of the heat I had my air conditioning on so the house was closed up tight. Roger, my husband who died a few years ago of heart failure, god bless his soul, always wanted a quiet house so our bedroom is soundproof. However, I did notice that her flowers had been trampled on yesterday, but I put it off as perhaps one of the kids in the neighborhood carelessly ran them over. But now that I think about it, the kids never went onto Sandra's yard unless they we're playing with Abigail. Even then; though, they never stepped on the flowers. It was an unspoken agreement that the kids could come over and have cookies while playing as long as they didn't disturb the flowers. Not even Lynette Scavos kids destroyed those flowers."

Nodding, Justin smiles warmly and rises to his feet. "Thank you, ma'am, for your help and cooperation. If you think of anything else at all that could be of any help, just call this number and ask for me." The woman nods, shivering despite the heat, and asks, "Is there anything I can do to keep myself safer?" "Yes, ma'am. Keep your doors locked, take precaution when going in and out of your house. And please, ma'am, if you have a spare key hidden somewhere move it. Most criminals out there know of every place to search for a spare key." The woman nods, her hand immediately going to the pearls around her neck, and says, "Thank you, Detective Justin. Take care of yourself." Plastering his trademark grin onto his face, he dips his head politely and says, "You too, ma'am"

"Kid, go get some lunch. You've done all you can do here for right now. The rest is up to the crime lab. All you have to do is eat, then write your report," his partner says, her voice carry a tone that proves her authority over him, and he grins slightly at her saying, "Thanks, Leah. How the kids doing?" She smiles briefly, knowing he's trying to cheer her up, and says, "They're fine, Justin. Actually, Rhett was wondering if you would come with us tonight to watch Hamlet since he plays the morose lead." Unconsciously his smile brightens, and he says enthusiastically, "Of course! It's not every day my favorite fourteen year old gets the lead in such a brilliant play."

Stepping into the deli, Justin's blues nearly pop out of their sockets. Even after years of not seeing him, he'd recognize him anywhere. Andrew Van de Kamp sits at a table talking quietly to his mother and sister about Danielle's upcoming wedding. Danielle had invited him since they began talking when she began dating one of his good friends from hospital. When she spies him, her entire face lights up, and immediately she's out of her seat and rushing into his arms. "Oh my god, Justin. Look at you, so handsome and well built. How have you been?" Both Bree and Andrew Van de Kamp stare at him in shock. "Good, and I take it the wedding plans are going well," he says in response before ordering a ham and turkey sub with fries on the side. "Great, actually. Chris has been meaning to ask you to be his best man, but he can never get a hold of you. The new case must be killer," she says, oblivious to the terrible pun she had just made, but he smiles with a shrug and says, "Yeah, but tell him to call this weekend and we'll talk it over."

Almost as if Danielle just realizes that her mother and brother are staring at them, she smiles at them and says, "You remember Justin, right?" The question hangs in the air as an uncomfortable silence falls over them. Suddenly Justin's phone rings, and he answers quickly, "Detective Justin." "Hey, we need you here asap." "Not another one," he groans knowing and uncaring that he sounds unprofessional, and the person on the other line says, "Sorry, but it is." Quickly he jots down the address dictated to him. Hanging up, he glances at Danielle's worried face and says, "I have to go, see ya around."

Sitting back down, Danielle frowns and says, "I've never seen him look so haggard." Despite her teenage rebellion, she found herself behaving like her mother more and more as the days pass. Even now, she's folding her napkin perfectly over her lap so that no wrinkles exist. "What is he doing," Andrew asks, trying desperately and failing not to sound too interested, and she says softly, "He's a cop, more pacifically a homicide cop." Andrew's hazels darken with some odd emotion.

The crime scene is different, but the victim is the same. A former cutter. This time, a pretty redheaded woman swings from the chandelier with a noose around her neck; however, the same vertical cut up her right arm is dripping blood. A curse releases itself from Justin's mouth as he spies a small boy hiding in a partially open cabinet. "Why hasn't anyone gotten him out of here?" No one answers his question. The little boy looks scared when he approaches, and nearly bites his hand when he reaches to help him out. "Hey, we're not going to hurt ya," he coos, holding his hands out in an unthreatening manner, but disbelief enters the boy's orbs. "You sound just like my dad, but he hurt us," the boy whispers, angry tears forming in his nearly vacant eyes. Suddenly Justin finds himself wondering what happened to this child to make him so cold, and can he be helped. Even as a child, he could tell when someone was being hurt by their actions and if they could be saved. Some people couldn't, and those are the ones that usually turned out to become killers. "I'm not your dad, and I wont hurt you," Justin says deciding that the boy is still able to be saved. "What's your name?" The little boy looks distrusting, but answers, "Edward. Is my mom dead?" Not knowing what to say, Justin tussles the kid's black hair and says, "Did you see what happened to her?" The boy shakes his head, his black curls flying everywhere, and when his dark eyes focus on him he sees the passion still there. Even though, it's only slight embers left, the boy is still fighting to live. "Daddy dropped me off after taking me down to the special spot. He had to go back to work for a little while. When I came in, she was up there. I called Daddy and the cops."

_Special spot. You remember having a special spot, don't you? You're daddy took you there, too, didn't he? You and you're daddy had a secret that no one was allowed to know of. Isn't he the reason you became a cop?_

Shaking his head to relieve himself of the taunting voices, Justin leads the boy outside and sits down with him on the porch. He knows the drill well enough. Leah takes care of the body and evidence while he takes care of the children if they are still present. "I take it you don't like your dad too much, right?" Black eyes glance up at him fearfully, and he grins saying, "Don't worry, I wont tell him what you say. I only care about helping you, and finding who hurt your mother." Nodding the boy slowly relaxes, but his eyes keep darting towards the driveway as he says, "Daddy's mean to mommy and me." "How is he mean to you and your mommy?" "I can't tell you, he said he'd hurt me even more if I did." Looking away, recalling hearing similar words, Justin says, "Your daddy wont hurt you ever again if you tell me." Hope slowly seeps into the boy's eyes and quietly he says, "He hits her a lot, and forces her to go to parties with him. She always comes home crying with bruises on her, but she never says what the parties are for. He calls her a whore, though, afterwards." Patting the boy's head softly and slowly as to not startle him, Justin asks, "What does he do to you?" Shaking his head, Edward smiles bitterly and says, "I can't tell you that otherwise it wont be a secret. Daddy says it's a special bond between us"

Disgust floods Justin, and he almost wants to find the man and rip him apart but calms his temper quickly. "You can tell me. My daddy and I had a special bond, too." Edward looks up smiling, and says softly, "Did you have a special spot?" Nodding, Justin says, "Sure did, but what my daddy and your daddy do to us is wrong. I didn't know that until I talked with some other people. Most daddies don't do that to their children." Edward's eyes close off, and his smile drops. "But daddy says it's okay," the boy argues, his defenses up, and Justin shrugs saying, "Maybe it is, but you have to tell me what he does so that we know the truth. Do you want your daddy to get in trouble for doing something that isn't bad? If you tell me what he does, then I can decide if what he's doing deserves punishment. You get punished when you do something wrong, right?" Nodding the boy glances once again at the driveway, and says, "Can we talk somewhere else? Don't you need a tape recorder anyways? In all the movies, the cop uses a recorder."

Driving down to the park, Justin watches the boy play with the tape recorder and says, "If I tell you, then I'll have to testify against him, wont I?" "You might, but that's only if what he does if bad. Do you want your daddy to go away?" Grinning the boy says, "Yeah, far away where he can never hurt me again. Did you want your daddy to go away?" Nodding Justin parks the car, and says, "I did, but because I never told anyone what he was doing he never did." "Then how do you know it's wrong?" The boy's question poses as an accusation, and quickly he says, "I finally told someone, but by then it was too late." "He touches me." Even though he knows what Edward means, he needs him to elaborate. "Where and how, Edward?" Hesitantly, the boy glances down and says, "My penis, he strokes it and occasionally sucks on it. He touches me everywhere else, too." "That's all I needed to know," Justin says turning the tape recorder off as tears flow down the boy's cheeks. Driving to the station with the boy still in the passenger seat, Justin grins as an idea forms in his mind. "I'd like to adopt him," he says to Leah as she studies Edward while he sits at Justin's desk playing with the pens. "I can get you the paper work and talk to my lawyer about helping you, but first his dad needs to be convicted and sentenced." Nodding Justin sits back in her chair as she fetches coffee and says, "Are you willing to tell a jury what you told me?" Fearfully Edward looks up, and after studying the man nods. "I'll have to tell the lawyer, right, and get a check up," the boy says softly, and nodding Justin realizes that this is his chance to redeem himself. _I'm giving him a chance that I never got._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try and update as often as possible. 

Chapter Two

Justin leads Edward into the high school theater, and watches his onyx eyes widen in surprise. After hours of grueling paperwork, and arguments, the boy's father had signed Edward over to his custody as long as no charges were pressed. Leah waves him over balancing her coffee in one hand, and her four year old daughter on her lap as Leah's husband scolds their seventeen year old twins for being rude. Grinning Justin turns to Edward and says, "You've already met Leah, but the kid is Vivien, and the twins are Scarlett and Clark . Her husband is James Dean McGrath." The boy smiles shyly, timidly hiding behind him, and says quietly, "Hi."

The play begins, and Justin watches in aw as Rhett performs his role with passion surpassing his years. For once, the blond man finds himself relaxing and forgetting about the cases he has. Even the taunting voices in his head are quiet. At the end of the play, Leah and him have tears in their eyes as they stand up applauding the performance. Even Edward is smiling brightly. They make their way backstage, nearly bumping into Lynette who volunteered to help out. Rhett's arms are instantly wrapped around Justin's neck as he hugs the boy, and the boy whispers, "I'm so glad you could make it." Laughing the blond man hands the teen a gift card to his favorite music store and says, "Congrats." Jokingly Leah whispers, "I think someone has an infatuation with you." Tussling Rhett's black hair, he grins at the blush creeping into the boy's tanned face and says, "Maybe. How's my favorite, future star doing?" Rhett beams, happy to have Justin's attention focused on him again, and says, "Great. The show was awesome"

At the restaurant Scarlett and Clark are arguing over who sits next to Vivien while Rhett happily takes the spot on the other side of Justin. Edward quietly glances the menu over feeling like an outsider until Justin says, "Hey, relax. You can get whatever you want." Smiling slightly, Edward nods and begins looking the menu over with more enthusiasm. Watching the blond cop sit down with his partner, the Absolution Giver grins wickedly recognizing the signs of a lost soul trying to find it's way home. Every kill is leading up to the perfect moment for when the killer can save this one man's soul. And the Absolution Giver will save it, it's just a matter of time. For now; though, the killer will just save some more souls so that the skills needed to release the man of his sins will be perfected.

Licking his lips, Rhett watches with fascination as Justin interacts with Edward. The boy's dark eyes are wary, but warming with each word the blond male speaks. For an instant, Rhett is jealous of this young boy that's stealing all of the man's attention away. But when the boy smiles, even if it is small and not very bright, his jealousy seeps away and he grins right back saying, "How old are you, Edward?" The boy glances at Justin who nods curtly and says, "Twelve." The two boys begin talking rapidly as they wait for their food, fast becoming friends.

It was easy to find him, only a little harder to follow him home, and simple enough to get him to let the Absolution Giver inside. It's so much quicker and easier if they let you in. The man's features, that had once been handsome, are rugged with time and alcohol. His blurry eyes which could have been sparkling sapphires barely focus on the killer. Unlike the others, this man stopped cutting only to pick up another addiction. The others had stopped cutting because their lives were finally going somewhere good. The man gazes at the killer with hungry eyes, begging for the alcohol promised to him, but the Absolution Giver only sees the man's lust for release from his sins.

Leading the drunken man to the bedroom, the killer smiles softly at the ease of which the man falls onto the bed ready for a sexual reward. The Absolution Giver shakes it's head slightly, the smile widening on it's face, and says, "I'm here to save you." With practiced ease, the killer ties the man's wrist to the headboard then slithers down the drunk's body to anchor his ankles to the bed. Now, with his legs spread wide and his arms tied above his head, the man looks perfect. Submissive, slightly frightened, and waiting to be saved. Hungrily the Absolution Giver impales it's body onto the man, riding him until their both on the brink of ecstasy. Finally, the killer slips off before completion can leave the man satisfied. Aching with need, the drunk whimpers and strains against his bonds.

His blurry eyes clear; though, when the killer pulls a knife out and studies it with worshiping eyes. Desperately the man struggles against the ties around his ankles and wrist, his movements becoming more frantic as the knife moves closer to his flesh. The man had known both the pain and pleasure that comes from sharp objects slicing into his flesh, but this person isn't out to release him of his pain. The person is here to kill him. The knife cuts open the man's thigh, then scratches his chest like sharp nails of a lover, and finally the blade slits open his wrist in the vertical fashion. As blood flows from his body, and he becomes weaker the man's aware of his killer remounting his wilting erection. The killer rides him until the pain evaporates leaving him surrounded in pleasure for his final moments.

Staring at the dead man in pleasure, the Absolution Giver smiles softly and laughs quietly. Walking out of the apartment with a trench coat covering the blood on it's form, the killer keeps it's pace normal and relaxed. Anyone seeing the killer would just think the person is taking a stroll, enjoying the slight chill in the air that makes the weather enjoyable. Perhaps later, the killer will enjoy a cup of tea or coffee with one of the people that the Absolution Giver saw today. For now; though, the killer has a family to attend to.

"Mama, can I spend the night at Justin's?" The blond man shrugs helplessly when his partner gazes at him with questioning eyes. Sighing Leah nods, and says, "But you better behave yourself." "I will mom, you act like I've never spent the night anywhere," Rhett says, a quick roll of his eyes signaling his annoyance of being treated like a three year old, and laughing he turns his attention back to Edward. "Were your parents obsessed with the movie Gone With The Wind, or something?" Justin chuckles at Edward's bold question as Rhett smiles brightly and answers, "No, just my mom. Dad didn't get a choice in our names." Relaxing Justin turns into his driveway, and gazes at the modest house with a proud smile. "This is home," he says gazing at Edward, and the boy nods trying not to look disappointed in how small it is. "So, why the name Edward? It seems awfully plain for your exotic looks," Rhett asks, and smiling slightly the boy says, "Mother choose my name. She said I got all my looks from daddy, so she had to give me something of hers." Speaking of his father brings back memories of the man's deeply tanned features, quick black eyes, and thick black hair. Mama told him once that they had nearly been shunned at one time because of the war since his father was an Easterner.

Despite the fact that the house is only two stories compared to the mansion Edward use to live in, the inside is much warmer and has personality rather than the perfection of a decorator's touch. He can see the man's blue eyes in the color of the living room walls, his comforting presence in the plush couches, and the complexity of his soul in the various books, movies, and cds that line the wall beside the television. Every room in his former home had been inspired by the latest fashions, and had been created by a hired hand. Pictures of Justin with his mother, friends, and possibly former flames decorate the walls and table tops. In this place, Edward feels a security that he had never imagined was possible.

Nervously Rhett tries to watch the movie, but with Edward on one side of him and Justin on the other it's hard to concentrate. As the killer emerges on the screen, he braces himself praying that for once he wont scream like a little girl. _Why did I let Edward pick out the movie? I_ _should have known he'd go for a scary one_. When he dares a quick glance at Justin, he finds that the man's eyes are distant. He recalls hearing his mother ask why Justin owned so many scary movies and psychological thrillers, and he had answered that he likes how the bad guy always gets caught. Even if it takes a few movies, the killer always gets captured.

Pacing the living room, Danielle keeps throwing glances at her brother. "What do you mean that you didn't know he was a cop? Everyone knows that Justin is one of the best damn cops around," she says, unaware that even though her tone is accusing the level of her voice is still normal, and she stills long enough to fix an uneven photo that had been bothering her since she walked into his apartment. "I just didn't know, alright. God, Danielle, I just moved back here because I couldn't get work anywhere else. How was I suppose to know that he became a cop with amazing looks?" His eyes darken as it registers that he had let his secret slip. "So, you did notice him?" It's on the tip of Andrew's tongue to say How could I not, he's still hot, but instead he replies, "You were talking to him right in front of me, so yeah I kinda did see him."

Shaking her head slightly as to not disturb her perfectly straight hair, Danielle fights the urge to do something so childish as to roll her eyes and says, "Perhaps we should invite him to dinner. I've been dieing to ask him about his opinion on the dress I should wear." "Like he really cares," Andrew mutters, but his sister ignores his comment. Frowning at the frayed ends on his drapes, Danielle says, "Justin knows what looks good on a woman." "What happened to you? I swear I'm talking to mom. Will you leave my damn drapes alone?" She looks at him, slightly startled at his out burst, then realizes that she had pulled out her mini sewing kit, exact replica of the one her mother owned, and had begun trying to salvage the drapes. "I'm sorry that I feel your home should look nice," she says sternly, and once again her brother rolls his hazels heavenward. "Is Justin still the same?"

Trying to hide the sadness his question stirs in her, Danielle waits till she knows she'll sound casual and normal until she speaks. "In some ways, yes, but in others he's changed a lot. I happened to become friends with him because of Chris. I accidentally stumbled into his hospital room, and there was Chris talking to him trying to figure out why he did something so stupid. We all just sort of became friends after that." Andrew finds himself wanting to demand why Justin was in the hospital at all, and what could he have done that would be so stupid, but he doesn't because he feels as if he'd be asking his own mother about his ex. This Danielle is nothing like the one he use to tease and joke around with.

Curling up with Rhett in the guest room on the bed, Edward tries to chase the darkness away with his mind. Giving up on that idea, he clings tighter to the older boy only slightly fearful that he'd wake up and be mad. _Daddy can't get me here, I'm safe here_. Panicking he sits up at the sound of footsteps creeping closer, and when the door opens a crack he nearly screams. Tears begin forming in his eyes as he sees the figure of a shadowy man. His whimpers awaken Rhett, and the teen begins stroking his hair whispering, "It's alright, it's just Justin. He always checks on anyone staying here right before he goes to bed." The light flashes on, and indeed it is Justin standing in the doorway with a ready smile and remorseful eyes. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you two were okay," Justin says, and smiling slightly Edward nods relaxing into the arms that hold him against the older boy. "Do you want me to leave the hall light on, and your door open partially?" Nodding Edward lays back down, desperate to calm his erratic breathing, and watches cautiously as Justin leaves. "Justin wont let anyone hurt us," Rhett says, his strong voice calming him instantly, and soon his eyes give way to sleep.

Laying in his bed, Justin tries to shake the familiar feelings of guilt and fear that harbor in his soul. He can still hear his father's voice and smell his cologne mixed with whichever alcohol was on his breath. Drunken kisses had been placed all over his face, often bruising his lips, and rough hands had stroked his body bringing unwanted pleasure and pain. _Maybe I did deserve it, maybe daddy was right and that it was something special. Did I taint something that was pure? No, the doctors and grown ups said it was wrong. Why would they lie to me, they had no reason to? What if they just didn't like daddy and wanted him gone, though? But daddy never had to leave, it was too late. _Despite the brave act Justin put on in front of Edward, his own fears and doubts had never been satisfied and stifled. Logically he knows what his dad had done to him was wrong, but emotionally he wants to believe that his dad would never hurt him and that it had been something special. The idea to use the blade again is tempting, but he pushes the need to the back of his mind instead bringing to focus his thoughts on who the killer might be.

A/N- For those who have never seen Gone With The Wind, the two main characters are Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler played by Vivien Leigh and Clark Gable.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Three Jerking awake, Justin tries to calm his frantic breathing but the nightmare keeps replaying in his mind. Glancing at the blurry numbers of the alarm clock, he groans reading that it's only 3:06. Washing his face, he lets the cold water soothe him and awaken him. Terrified screams have him rushing to the guest bedroom, and throwing open the door he stares at the worried figure of Rhett. "He just started screaming and thrashing around. I can't wake him up," the dark haired boy says, his eyes darting back and forth between Justin and Edward. Nodding, Justin sits on the bed and carefully settles the boy onto his lap. Instinctively the boy struggles against him, but his struggles cease as his onyx eyes fly open.  
"Are you alright," Rhett asks, his fingers running through Edward's dark hair in calming motions that his mother used on him before, and nodding the boy whispers, "It was just a nightmare, that's all." Hesitantly Edward scoots off of Justin's lap and onto the bed looking at the window with shame filled eyes. "It's alright, I've had scary dreams before, too," Justin states, and the boy's eyes flicker to him before finally resting on Rhett. They seem to share a silent, secret message. Suddenly the blond man's phone goes off, and they all jump slightly. "Hello?" Leah's voice, calm yet cold, tells him the address of the latest victim. "Edward, Rhett, stay here, and behave. No, better yet, I'll call Danielle and have her watch you two," Justin says, stumbling around as he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the kids and get ready. Shouldering his gun, Justin shakes his head deciding, "There's not enough time. You'll just have to stay here." Nodding Edward hands Justin his car keys, and says, "We'll watch over each other. Don't worry so much, and get going"  
The sirens and flashing lights awaken Danielle, and she gazes out the window in apprehension. The phone rings, and quickly she answers. Her mother's voice rings in her ear. "Danielle, honey, can you try to call Andrew? He wont answer my calls, and I'm worried since the cops are headed towards his place." Swallowing the lump in her throat, Danielle meekly says, "Of course, mother." Hanging up, she quickly dials her brother's number, and after the twentieth ring he answers. "Mother has been trying to call you. She's worried because the cops are…" Andrew quickly interrupts, "I know, but I wasn't about to listen to her worrying. Anyways, the cops are here. I got to go." Opening his door, Andrew gazes at the cop in surprise. His hazels look the man up and down quickly, then he backs up so the man can enter. The man walks into the room commanding attention and respect. Sitting this close to the man, Andrew has to remind himself how to breath. "Did you hear or see anything unusual?" Smiling Andrew shakes his head, and says, "No, I had my headphones on full blast when I fell asleep. I didn't really pay attention to what he did. Around here, we respect each other's privacy." Justin checks the urge to yell at the boy, and says sternly, "Tell me what you know of him then, it can be the smallest of things." "All that I know is that he was an alcoholic. He comes and goes at odd times of the day. He has no set schedule to follow. The guy doesn't have a job, or a lover. His family never comes to see him," Andrew states casually, and smirking Justin says, "You can't resist being in everyone's business. You probably know more about what goes on here than anyone else." Looking at Justin closely, Andrew notes the distant look in his eyes and whispers, "You have changed." Trembling Andrew stands up and goes to the window saying, "I don't know any more than that, Justin. I really try to stay out of everyone's way around here." "I believe you, but we have to ask the neighbor questions. Any thing you remember from last night would be helpful." Grinning, Andrew shakes his head and says, "I had a rough afternoon, so I came home and was badgered by Danielle who decided it was her sisterly duty to come see me. I went to bed around ten, and had the music blaring in my ears. Truthfully, after she left I got drunk, and now have a hangover out of this world. I wouldn't have been able to know the difference between what was real and what wasn't last night if I had even been awake." Controlling the urge to smile back at the brunette, Justin nods and says, "Well, if you do remember anything at all just call." "Justin?" The blond man looks back at him, and suddenly Andrew feels like a nervous kid as he says, "Would you like to come to dinner sometime at Danielle's house?" For a moment, he fears Justin will refuse, but the man only smiles slightly saying, "Only if Edward can come, too." His hopes crushed, Andrew numbly nods. "Of course he can come," he says, praying he sounds normal and that the disappointment isn't present in his voice, but something flashes in Justin's eyes telling him he failed. Walking away from the only person that had been the love of his life, Justin finds himself chuckling softly until he enters the crime scene. Familiar blues stare blankly up at him, and he understands now why Leah had sent him to question the neighbors rather than come here. In order to keep himself from being sick, Justin asks, "So, did your husband ever say why he had to leave the play early?" Leah nods answering, "Business." Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that he's seen countless corpses, Justin takes a long look at Caleb Sims. "Everything has been photographed, and they're prepared to take him down to Art. Did you get any useful information?" Shaking his head, Justin sighs and says, "All of them either didn't hear or see anything. These people have spent their lives afraid of the cops, and they don't open up easily. They're not like the folk on Wisteria where everyone knows each other's business within the hour. They generally stick to themselves. No one's talking." Leah takes a step back to allow the men through, and says, "You can usually get people to open up." They drive in silence down to the station to fill out the report. Finally, Justin says, "I couldn't get them to say much. One man was too high to tell me anything other than how many colors were playing around in his head. A woman living on the other side of his apartment is deaf. Andrew, who I was hoping would have noticed something, knew nothing either." "Maybe you shouldn't be on this case, Justin?" For the first time, Leah doubts her partners stability. "No, I can handle it," Justin says softly, and his blues darken nervously as Leah gazes at him with a mother's calculating eye. "He was your ex, Justin. Maybe it's just random, but the killer did murder your ex and your other ex was the victim's neighbor." "Andrew didn't know that Caleb was my ex," Justin reminds her, but Leah argues, "Call it woman's intuition, but I think the killer is after you." Shaking his head, Justin sits down at his desk and eyes the coffee machine warily before saying, "There's no reason to believe that. One guy is all that ties the killer to me"  
Reporters surround the police station waiting for Detectives Justin and McGrath, and even more had been at the crime scene interviewing the neighbors. "Anything you can tell us?" "How did the victim die?" "Who was the victim?" "Is it the same killer?" "Do we have a serial killer in our mists?" Detective Justin rolls his eyes discreetly, and says, "We have told you all that we can as of right now." "But you haven't said anything," one reporter argues, and grinning the blond male responds, "Exactly"  
Edward and Rhett rush outside when they hear the car pull up, and Leah raises a finely arched eyebrow at their soaked appearance. "It's his fault," they both accuse pointing fingers at each other. "What happened?" Trembling they turn their focus onto Justin, and Rhett says quietly, "We found the water guns and started playing outside but then we started chasing each other through the house." Laughing Justin glances at Leah's shocked face, and says, "That's it. I thought you flooded the place or something." Edward and Rhett grin at each other then hug Justin. Frowning Andrew pulls into Danielle's driveway, and slams his car door shut. "Who's Edward?" She smiles softly, undisturbed by his demand, and leads him into the living room. "I have no idea. Honey, do you know?" Her fiancée smirks, and says, "I don't believe I do. Let's see, there was Caleb for about six months, Jim for almost nine months, and Adamo for a year. He didn't date for about two years after you and him ended it, then he and Caleb got together, then between Jim and Adamo there was a year. Caleb and he dated when he just turned twenty one. So, that means he and Adamo broke up four months ago, and he generally takes almost half a year before he'll get into another relationship. Let's face it, he doesn't date that many people so it might just be a friend." "Why did he and Adamo break up anyways, I thought they were a good match," Danielle asks Chris, forgetting that her brother is standing there with wide eyes, and grinning Chris says, "Well, Justin says they broke up because of mutual differences, but Adamo said it's because Justin didn't love him, or that he did love him but not enough"  
Frustrated, Andrew storms out of his sister's house with Chris's laughter chasing after him. One thing he had realized about his sister's fiancée was that he is religiously loyal to his friends, lovers, and family. As of right now, he isn't included in that list but Justin is. Driving aimlessly, he slows as he spies a familiar blond man. Rolling down his window, he hears Justin's laughter as two teens soak him with water guns and the blue eyed man chases them with a hose. A pretty woman stands by the cop car eyeing them suspiciously. "Rhett," the younger boy squeals when the older teen tackles him, and Justin points the hose onto both of them earning shrieks of surprise from the teens. "Justin, go get some dry clothes on. We have to head back soon," the woman says with a short laugh as the smaller teen tackles the older one knocking him flat onto his back while Justin turns the hose off. "Edward, wanna come skating with me tonight," Rhett asks tussling the boy's dark hair before pulling his soaked shirt off. Grinning Edward nods enthusiastically and asks, "Is that okay with you, Justin?" The blond nods heading inside. Fearfully Edward locks the door behind him before he begins removing his soaked clothes and putting on some dry ones. Daddy use to always sneak into my room when I was changing. A knock startles him out of his thoughts, and he opens the door to find Justin grinning at him. "Here's some money for tonight," the man says handing it to him. Tilting his head, Edward notes the haunted look in the man's eyes despite his grin. He decides that for now he wont question it. It's not his place, after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Thanks for the reviews. Hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far. 

Chapter 4

Scanning the various faces, the Absolution Giver notes that Vivien is sitting quietly in her toy saucer while the twins argue over a game of cards. Even more faces pass by, but the killer doesn't know who they are. Nameless figures gliding around the park sharing gossip while celebrating the fair. Restless kids wait impatiently for the rides to start up, while the adults just wait for the chance to rid themselves of their worries if only for a few moments. So many people, but only a few are actually connected to the Lost Soul. Grinning the killer decides to change it up a bit. Let the cops realize how close to home this case will actually hit. Finally, the Absolution Giver discovers the one face that will stir deep emotion in the Lost Soul. Starting out small is good. The ex had been easy, and the killer had known that the Lost Soul didn't love him. But this one, the Lost Soul did love.

Sitting at his desk buried in paper work, Justin groans and rubs his temples. "I hate this part of the job," he groans, and his partner flashes him a sympathetic smile. Being like his opposite, she preferred the paper work to the field work. The blond male had come into this business with a ready grin, and eyes that showed his strength. It hadn't taken long to realize that his strength extended far from being just physical. The first gruesome murder case he had worked on with her, the man hadn't even blinked. She knew that deep down it made him slightly sick, but not so much where it would ever show. Within their first week of being teamed up, Leah learned that Justin hated paper work since it reminded him too much of high school, but loved chasing after bad guys and talking to witnesses. She had to hand it to the kid, he knew how to get answers without making anyone feel threatened or sad.

With narrowed eyes, Edward stares at the ride that Rhett wants him to ride. "You expect me to ride that?" As the ride rises higher and the cages flip over repeatedly, Edward can feel himself growing nervous even though he's only standing in line. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's my favorite ride and they wont let me ride it alone," Rhett says sounding disappointed, but Edward grits his teeth as he shakes his head. He had always hated making people upset with him, and he couldn't stand it if his friend had to miss out on something he loved just because he's a wimp. Sitting in the cage with his hands wrapped tightly around the bars, practically turning white because of the strength of his grip, Edward checks the impulse to begin whimpering. Sealing his eyes shut, he cringes as the ride begins moving upwards only to stall to let other passengers off and on.

Fully panicking, and closer to tears then he'd admit, Edward mumbles, "I swear it's inhabited by aliens." Laughing Rhett quickly squeezes his leg as they spin around again only to return it to the bar an instant latter. "Sure it is," Rhett replies with a chuckle, but Edward opens his eyes only to shut them again in fear. "Yeah, it is, and it's all the cows' fault." "How's that," Rhett says noticing how pale the boy has become and how talking seems to calm him at least a tiny bit, and Edward cringes again as the cage flips over. Finally, he finds his voice and weakly says, "The aliens telepathically told the cows to take over this damn ride. Now, there's an evil presence in here." He knows he's not making sense, but these are the only ideas forming in his head right now. "Okay, so the Zipper is haunted because of aliens and cows. Anything else?"

By the time Edward and Rhett get off the ride, the younger boy is shaking and leaning into the offered hug fully. "I hate that ride," he finally manages to murmur, and Rhett nods to pacify him. "If it scares you that much, babe, then I wont make you ride it again," the older boy says smiling sweetly, and Edward's wide, shocked eyes stare into his giving him the satisfaction that at least he hadn't been rejected. Due to Edward still trying to still his raging heart, and chaotic nerves, they move on to the games.  
Briefly the Absolution Giver's attention is drawn to the two dark haired males, and he notes their intimacy with distaste. "Edward, what do you want?" "You won the game, Rhett, so you choose the prize," the younger one argues, but standing firm Rhett says, "Just pick one, already." Finally, Edward points to the snake. The killer shakes it's head, turning away from the kids and focuses on the chosen one.

Rolling his hazels, and sighing with annoyance, Andrew follows Danielle around the fair as Chris points at all the rides trying to figure out which one to ride first. "He's like a kid in a candy store," he says sarcastically, only to have his sister give him a glare, and Chris grins at him saying, "What? You don't like rides?" Glancing around, Andrew says, "I like rides, but we're wasting time." Hopefully, his eyes dart around hoping to spy familiar blond hair and friendly blues. "Damn it," he hisses under his breath, but Danielle looks appalled saying, "You shouldn't say such things. Anyways, Justin's still at work." Wondering when his sister became so good at reading him, Andrew walks away, and pays for a drink. Still, he can't help but hope that Justin will show up.

"Justin, you might want to look at this," Leah says, her tone bordering on concern and commanding, and quickly he scoots onto her desk to look her work over. "I was going through the victims histories, and discovered the connection. I'm sorry, Justin, but the boss might take you off the case because of this." Looking down at the connection, Justin pales. "Sandra was your third cousin through marriage, and Rachel, the boy's mother, was your father's ex girlfriend in high school. You are the connection," Leah says, and shaking his head Justin responds, "I can handle it." Still, his partner looks doubtful. Offering a friendly smile, Justin asks, "How about we get out of here while we have a lull, and hit the fair?" "Justin, you'll have to composite a list of everyone you've known. All friends, enemies, family members, and even your parents acquaintances. Justin, you might have to go see your father," Leah states, and nodding Justin walks out the door refusing to let her see the fear in his blues.

Welcomed surprise flashes in the killer's eyes when Justin enters the fair grounds. The fear radiating off the man only makes his soul appear even more lost. "Honey, how have the kids been," the killer hears Leah ask, and immediately Justin's blues dart around searching for Edward and Rhett amongst the other kids. An unwanted growl, low and feral, escapes the Absolution Giver when the younger boy shyly taps Justin's arm while Rhett launches himself into the man's arms.

Plastering a smile onto his face, James Dean McGrath hugs his wife and says, "They're fine, honey. The twins just took off to ride some rides, and Vivien is with your parents." Grinning Rhett turns to his father, and says, "Hi, dad." James places a hand on his son's shoulder and smiles brightly before saying, "So, what does everyone want to eat?" Tentatively Edward tugs on Justin's arm, and whispers, "He's here." Suddenly there's an edge to the blond male's eyes that frightens Edward and Rhett. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Justin says, his tone lethal, and protectively he shields Edward with his body as the boy's father passes.

_Soon_, the Absolution Giver vows. The killer's eyes trail over possible victims then focus again on the Lost Soul. _It's way too easy to blend in with these fools. All these stupid people with their materialistic obsessions. So many fall into the trap of self loathing, and I'm here to save them. One by one, I shall save them until only the Lost Soul remains. He'll be so grateful that I rescued them all, that he'll welcome his fate._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-thanks for the reviews…I'm so sorry bout the long wait, but my boyfriend came up to visit for a week and then I went home to see my friends and mom for a while…This is the first time I've gotten a chance to update w/o seeming rude.

Chapter Five

Burning anger along with sacred sorrow race through Justin as he enters the latest victim's resting spot. The familiar blond hair cut neatly to her shoulders, and the same shade of blue that his own eyes hold. Violently he fights back the tears, and stares at the woman's pristine arms. Just as he's thinking it, his partner says, "She wasn't a cutter, it doesn't fit our killer's pattern." Shaking his head, he says, "No, it does. You were right this is about me. Coincidentally they all had been cutters, except for her, but that had been to distract us from the real reason he's killing them. He's trying to get to me." Hesitantly Rhett and Edward enter the crime scene, having followed discreetly behind Justin's car on their bikes all the way here, and Edward frowns whispering, "The killer thinks he's saving them." A surprise gasp escapes Leah as she whirls around to face the kids, and her eyes spark with anger. Before she can scold them, Justin nods beginning to pace before saying, "What if Edward's right? All of them wanted death, and committed sins against their bodies at one point in their lives. Maybe it's just practice for him until he's absolutely certain he's saving their souls then he goes after the chosen one. My mother use to have an alcohol problem, and she would drown her problems in booze while I used other methods. There are all kinds of ways of solving your problems in ways that the killer may see as sinful. He probably doesn't realize that by murdering them that he's committing a sin himself, all he sees is there sins and that he's saving them."

Nodding Edward steps closer, able to peer at the woman with objective feelings and a child's curiosity, and says, "He's moving up in his skills. Cutters have their so called sins plastered to their bodies, it's hard to hide scars that litter your arms, inner thighs, and any other available place, believe me my mother did try to hide them. Consuming alcohol leaves only hidden evidence once the effect wears off, the sin is therefore hidden and harder to find. Whoever the killer is, he knows his victims. The killer wants Justin to know that he's the connection now. He's challenging him. My uncle use to sit with me and teach me about the courses he taught at the University, which were psychology and criminology." Knowing that he and Rhett will be ushered away soon, Edward smiles with polite regret at Justin, and says, "I'm sorry."

Sitting alone, he takes deep breaths trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. The thrill had left him breathless and excited. _I'm getting so close; so close I can taste it. He'll be grateful to me; he'll welcome me with open arms._ His eyes fill with light as his laughter echoes off the walls. Hesitantly he peers out the window, and sighs in relief as he spies the twins tossing a football in the yard across the street with some other teens. Vivien seems to be enjoying herself in the baby swing that had been secured to the tree for her, and the neighbors' babies. Briefly, he wonders what these innocent kids would think if they knew a killer lived in their mist.

Scooping her daughter up in her arms, Leah breaths in the baby powder scent that Vivien's shampoo left behind. Gratefully, she thanks the neighbor for letting the kids come over, and feels irritation boil within her. "What is your father doing? Couldn't he have at least watched your sister?" Clark shrugs absently before poking his twin saying, "Did you break a nail? I can't believe you actually pretended to like football just so you could hang out with Troy." Scarlett's crimson blush was all the proof Leah needed to know that her eldest daughter had developed a new crush, and on a neighbor boy this time. "It's a surprise you didn't notice him before," she comments, as Vivien fists handfuls of her hair in her hands, and Scarlett's blush deepens as she says, "He just went away to camp, and came back hot. All the girls at school are saying so." Smirking Clark playfully punches his sister's arm, and says, "I think he likes you." Rolling her eyes, Leah opens the door and says, "Clark, go set the table, and Scarlett fix Vivien a bottle. I'll start dinner in a little while. Also, we're going to have to set some more places. I'll let you know how many once I get off the phone."

Rushing to around tugging on a presentable dress, Danielle dials her brother's number and orders him to meet her at Leah's in ten minutes. Glancing at Chris, who's smirking with amusement as he hands her the pearls, she says, "We have to hurry. Justin is already there, and the boys want to go to the roller skating place after dinner." Laughing at her antics, Chris grabs the keys and gently pushes her outside. Finally, they arrive at Leah's house in time to see Andrew nervously leaning against his car about ready to bolt. "So, why were we invited?" Danielle shakes her head saying, "Don't be rude, Andrew. Leah likes to invite us to dinner at least once a month as a friendly get together. I asked if we could bring you just because I'd love to see you and Justin get back together." "I thought that you were crazy about him being with Adamo," Chris says, glancing worriedly at Andrew knowing that the man can destroy his friend, but Danielle argues, "Adamo already moved on, and they broke up mutually."

Dinner plays out awkwardly like an out of date song playing at Prom that leaves the teens wondering whether they should just dance or demand the song be changed. Edward and Rhett keep exchanging glances that they think are secretive, Vivien bursts out crying the second her father tries to touch her, the twins bicker over who should have to do the dishes, and Andrew tries not to touch Justin on purpose, but someone had decided to sit them next to each other at the cramped table. Leah tugs restlessly at her hair as her pleasant dinner falls apart. Giggling Danielle sips on her third glass of wine, the only thing that keeps her from trying to tidy up the frayed table cloth or fix the loose button on Scarlett's shirt, and Chris discreetly dilutes his fiancée's wine with his water so that she wont be as drunk. James Dean sits still, his back straight, and his eyes focusing on Justin. It's not hard to see that Rhett's infatuation with the man has now switched to Edward. Finally, James Dean finds what he's searching for in the boy's eyes. The flicker of pain and weariness that flashes in Justin's eyes pleases him.


	6. Chapter 6

-A/N- Sorry for the long wait, I was gone out of town and staying at a place that didn't have a computer. I'll try to update more regularly from now on since I don't have plans to go anywhere any time soon. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6

Gnawing his lower lip, Justin shifts from the uncomfortable gaze that Leah's husband keeps trained on him. He can feel the man's intense dislike for Edward every time the boy unconsciously leans too close to Rhett. Rolling his eyes, and watching the boys skate around the rink, Justin wonders what made Leah fall in love with James Dean. _If he hasn't figured out by now that his son is gay, then he has problems. _With that decided, Justin excuses himself to go get a drink. He wonders how Leah and Danielle had convinced all of them to go to the skating rink. Suddenly he feels someone creeping up behind him, and turns around prepared for the worse. Grinning sheepishly, Andrew shrugs saying, "Leah's husband creeps me out." Nodding, instantly feeling foolish, Justin orders a Mountain Dew before leading the younger man to a table.

"How come you're not out there skating?" Lowering his head, Justin glances at the rink then replies, "A couple of years ago I had a bad experience out there. Fell over some kids, and landed wrong breaking my arm. At least none of the kids were hurt." With amusement shining in his hazels, Andrew tugs on Justin's hand and says, "You can't let one bad incident stop you from enjoying yourself." After renting some skates, the two men head out onto the rink. Only seconds later, Justin finds himself comfortably skating around the kids, and occasionally he'll pass by Rhett and Edward smirking knowingly.

Laughing Rhett takes Edward's hand as a slow song comes on, and says, "Told you he still loves Andrew." Sighing in annoyance, Edward argues, "I also told you that I didn't care." Brushing the younger boy's cheek with his lips, Rhett smiles then says, "You do care." Restlessly Edward pulls away, and begins skating faster. Too many emotions are tumbling within him, each one frightening him, and he gasps when someone links his arm with his. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Guilt surges through him as he gazes into Rhett's troubled eyes, and shakes his head whispering, "It's nothing." "Don't lie to me, please, just tell me what's wrong," the older boy begs ignoring the skaters speeding past them, and the few that call out rude names. "I'm what's wrong," Edward states looking away, shame dancing in his eyes, but Rhett tilts his face towards him saying, "There's nothing wrong with you. You're gorgeous and perfect." "But my dad…" "Is a liar, and a freak. He should have never hurt you in any way. I'm not sure what he did 'cause you tell me, but I do know that whatever he did was wrong." Nodding Edward wishes he could tell the boy that reason he's so scared is that he's beginning to like him a lot, and he's afraid that Rhett wont want him since he's tainted.

Laughing Danielle watches the way Andrew and Justin skate close to one another and exchange glances every few seconds. Bouncing Vivien on her knee, Leah grins admitting, "They're cute together." A giggle escapes the little girl as Scarlett kneels in front of her dangling a sucker. "I beat Clark at Air Hockey so he's over there sulking," Scarlett says letting her eyes flash up towards her mother briefly before returning her attention back to her little sister. "Where'd Dad go?" "Home, he said he was getting a headache or something," Leah says, praying that her tone doesn't reflect her sadness.

The Absolution Giver follows the young man inside discreetly. It wouldn't do for the man to realize he's being followed. He knows that this man is one of the few that Justin actually loved; however, he can't see why. As the man pulls off his shirt, the killer sees sores decorating his chest and the man's face is gaunt. Pictures showcase the man's beauty, though. Silently he slices the man's throat, but the cut isn't deep enough to kill him. Anger flashes in Adamo's eyes as he turns around digging his nails into the man's flesh letting his infected blood seep into the killer. "You fool," the Absolution Giver hisses slashing the man's face, arms, and torso, but Adamo's grin only grows as the killer is covered by his blood. Even some of his infected blood is swallowed by the naïve killer. Finally, Adamo succumbs to his death knocking over his medical files and displaying his illness to the killer. Shaking with fear, the Absolution Giver reads aloud, "AIDS."

The others have to hold Justin back from running to his former lover as tears fall from his eyes. Leah strokes his back as he kneels down, his entire body shaking with sobs, and she frowns as he raises red streaked blues. "I can't do this anymore, I want off." The broken tone in his voice causes her heart to ache.

Sighing Andrew waits impatiently in the car. They had been getting along so good until the call came. Frowning he realizes just why the name Adamo had sounded familiar when Leah mentioned it to Justin. She hadn't realized he had been listening so intently to them. _Justin's ex! The one Danielle thought was so great for him. The one that Justin even admitted to loving to Chris. Why did they break up? What's this going to do to Justin? _His own selfishness is forgotten as he worries over the blond male. Finally Justin emerges from the house, and gets into the driver's seat. Andrew notices the man's shaking hands, but decides not to mention it. Bloodshot eyes glance at him as a weak smile plays on Justin's face, and Andrew cautiously takes the man's hand squeezing it reassuringly. "He had AIDS. We broke up because his heroin addiction gave him the disease, and he didn't want to infect me since I came up clean. The lover he had after me was already infected, and was more of a distraction than anything else. We still met up and talked all the time. He was suppose to go with me to the fair tomorrow."

With shattered hopes, Andrew consciously masks his disappointment. "He must have been really special to you," Andrew says, his tone bordering curios and depressed, and Justin nods remembering all the things Adamo and he use to do together. "He was a great guy, really talented when he wanted to be. He could paint pictures of people based off one glance that were absolutely gorgeous and perfect. He made me promise him that I'll move on. He said we couldn't be together because he couldn't live with himself if he infected me." "You loved him, then?" "Yes," Justin answers, emotions choking him, and Andrew's eyes dim. "I'm sorry," Andrew says as he fights with himself whether he should stay or get out of the car to wallow in self pity. "It's alright, at least he got some of the killer's skin under his nails. We can use the DNA to check for a match. Adamo died helping us."

Absolution Giver scrubs at his skin trying to erase every trace that Adamo left upon him. His eyes harden as he curses Justin for loving a disease infested freak. "It's time, Justin can be saved now." Growling he steps out of the shower as he hears the teens yelling across the house. "Can't they ever shut up! I swear their mother never disciplines them," he yells slamming open the bathroom door. "Dad, make Clark give me back the remote," Scarlett screams, but he continues getting dressed before heading down stairs. Shutting the TV off, he shakes his head ordering, "Both of you, go to your rooms and don't come down until dinner."

Rhett and Edward huddle together in the younger boy's bedroom as they wait for Justin. Vivien points at everything and asks what it is annoying them. "Why couldn't she have gone with Scarlett," Rhett demands as he rests his head against the wall, and Edward shrugs saying, "Your mom just dropped us off not thinking that we're too young to watch her." "Do you think they'll know who the killer is now?" Shrugging Edward snuggles closer to Rhett not wanting to think about the person who killed his mother. Finally, Rhett lifts the boy's sorrow filled face up, and gathering the courage gently kisses him. "It'll be alright, they'll catch the killer and we'll be safe again." Trembling Edward shakes his head saying, "What if they don't? Will the killer come after us to get to Justin? If my dad finds out about this, then he might take me away from Justin." Hugging the frightened boy close, and gathering Vivien in his arms also, Rhett spreads kisses all over Edward's face comforting him.

"First I'll take care of that brat, then I'll take care of Justin." The Absolution Giver breaks into the house and races up the stairs. Shocked faces stare into his psychotic gaze as he realizes that two of the three children are his own. Sighing he decides that they too shall have to perish in his attempt to save the man's soul. A scream rips from his daughter as places the cloth over her face forcing her to breath in the chloroform. The two boys try to run from him, but he quickly over powers them. Disbelief colors Rhett's eyes as he drugs the boy, and fearful onyx orbs gaze past him not really seeing him but some other monster. Carefully he carries the brats outside to his car, making sure that to any casual observer he seems like the doting father picking up the sleeping kids. One phone call to Danielle starts the panic.

"No, it can't be. It has to be wrong," Leah says staring at the DNA match in disbelief before she calls Justin. "Oh my God, Justin, it's James Dean. My husband is the killer!" Hysterical she allows herself to be helped to sit down, and she accepts the coffee in her trembling hand before the tears stream down her cheeks unnoticed by herself.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Thanks for the reviews. Also, once again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but one of the kids I live with overtakes the comp for most of the day and I'll get on for maybe five minutes.

Chapter 7

Trembling the children stare on in terror as the Absolution Giver reenters the room. Their hearts pound in their chest sounding off like a wild, harsh drum beat. Their arms tangle around each other offering the only protection they can from the man that stares at them with pure, animalistic hunger. Whimpers escape Edward as his eyes glaze over taking him back to the special place, broken sobs leak from Vivien's form, and silent tears seep from betrayed eyes from Rhett. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't insist in seeing that boy," James Dean growls glaring at his son with contempt, but already Rhett's attention has been diverted to the trembling, younger male beside him. Rocking back in forth with inaudible words tumbling from his shaking lips, Edward tries desperately to escape his memories, but they wont leave him reminding him of his own father pinning his body down and stealing his innocence so easily. "Daddy," Vivien whimpers, her eyes wide with disbelief, and not fully understanding what's wrong she reaches out for him. One slap leaves her crying louder, and shaking from fear. As she cowers behind her older brother, she wishes she was invisible like the superheroes from the stories mama reads.

Without thinking, Justin leads Andrew up to his house and searches every room for a sign of the kids. "No, no, no. Damn it, he took them. Where would he go?" Remembering Danielle's constant chatter, Andrew looks up quickly then says, "He owns a cabin not too far from here where he goes fishing sometimes. It's the only place secluded enough where he can hide the kids for a while without being noticed." Hugging the brunette impulsively, the blond rushes back to his car saying, "Good job, now do you know how to get there?" "Kinda, I can get the directions from Danielle. We went there before, I just can't remember exactly where it's at cause I was distracted." Briefly the image of a cabin nestled in between pine trees enters Justin's mind, and he remembers that they had went there to fool around because Andrew's mom was having a fit. "I can get us there," he says, his mind becoming clearer on the directions as instinct leads him, and pulling out of the drive he prays he's not too late.

Despite having lost her composure, Leah quickly pulls herself together and gives the address to not only the cabin, but the house they had just bought near the edge of town. Draining the last bit of her lukewarm coffee, she stands up on shaky legs as she calls her mother. "Mama, you were right. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. I thought he was a decent man, but now I see that love made me blind to his flaws. Mama, I wanna come home," she pleads with the woman she hadn't seen in nearly eighteen years. "I'm sorry I ran away to get married, but your grandkids want to see you and I want to see you. I'm scared, mama." Finally the woman responds, "Honey, you pack up what you need, and come home. I'll help you through this. Your mama is here for you and your babies."

As Edward is yanked to his feet, Rhett clings to him begging silently for his father to leave the boy alone, but his prayers go upon blind eyes. When the boy's onyx eyes flash to the older boy, Rhett cringes at the utter lack of life in them. Desperately he turns to his sister needing to comfort someone as his tears make silent tracks down his cheeks. _That's not daddy, it's just someone disguised as daddy. Daddy would never hurt us. _His thoughts are cut short as his sister whispers, "Monster, daddy a monster."

He can't escape. The man's scent surrounds him. Dark, intoxicating, exotic. Strong, powerful limbs hold him down. Tears cascade down his tanned cheeks, his looks so much like those of the man's that it frightens him curse him, and a sharp tug to his black hair reminds him of the man's uncomfortable weight on top of him. This time, the man wont let him escape to some private sanctuary in his mind. No, this time he's expected to participate. Once again the exotic scent washes over him, mixed with the odd, yet delicious scent of a Peach Cigar. A sharp pain erupts on his shoulder as the burning embers of the cigar press upon his flesh. _Daddy stop, daddy don't do this. Please, daddy, it's me. It's Edward, your son. Daddy, daddy! Don't rape me, not again. Anything but that, please! _Something cold replaces the warm hands holding his wrist down, and he's trust into the present long enough to see the shackles on his wrist and about to be placed on his ankles. Rhett's father leans down close enough for him to smell the cologne he uses. He can't place it with a name, but he knows that scent. Once again, he's tumbling into his nightmares only this time he's thrown onto his parent's bed.

Franticly they search every inch of the cabin, including the hidden rooms, and find nothing. Wearily Justin glances at Andrew, aware that he may be putting the younger man in danger, and finds a calm determination staring back him from beautiful hazels. "Think, Justin, where would he take them? You're the connection, and he wants you. He wants you to find them," Andrew says, his tone eerily placid, but his rigid form betrays his own fear. "The special spot that all daddy's have," Justin states weakly. His blues widen as he remembers driving there when he was twenty just to see what became of it, and to see if he could face his fear. Now, an abandoned warehouse sits there, having gone out of business the year it opened. He had barely seen it because a panic attack had erupted within him. Trembling he says, "I think I know where he's at. He overheard me telling Chris about it because they had to come get me. I slammed my car into a tree there after I lost control." Knowing he should call in for back up, Justin attempts to dial the number but his fingers freeze above the glowing digits. _I don't want them to know about it. I'm too scared to let them all know. _

The boy's fear is like an addiction, yet he can't seem to understand why he's so afraid. The Absolution Giver hasn't begun his torturous act, yet the boy is quaking with terror. He slaps him to regain his attention having noticed that the child is somewhere far off in his own mind, but Edward only seems to shrink farther into himself. "What the hell?" More than even the boy's unexplainable fear that bothers James Dean is the fact that the boy has no private addictions. He can't kill an innocent. Unlike Rhett with his addiction to attention, Scarlett's addiction to boys, Clark's addiction to any sport, and Vivien's newly acquired addiction to her mouse Bo Bo, this boy has none. "He has to have one, everyone has an addiction." Yet he can't unravel what Edward's might be. Having studied the boy's mother, he noted that the boy only ate in moderation, played rarely, and obeyed his parents. Now staring at the nude form before him, James Dean sees the vast array of scars but no tell tale tracks of cutting or needles. "Tell me what your addiction is. Tell me what you can't live without!"

The words penetrate his foggy mind, but he can't form an answer. Not because he doesn't have an addiction, but because fear of his father keeps him silent. Yes, he knows addiction very well. He's just better at hiding it. First it started out simple, a little prick on the finger left him smiling, then a thin cut on his arm left him giggling, and the deeper the wound the more delirious he became. Pain leaves his feeling intense pleasure. He knows when to cry, when to scream, and where to cringe because his father made sure of it. Only occasionally did he hate the pain, and that was when he was raped. The rapes weren't meant to install pain, but to take away his strength. His father wanted the power it would mean he'd have over him. Pain is something he can live with. No one knows of this secret pleasure, and no one will. Any addiction can be over come, and slowly he had been working on it because Rhett wouldn't like to see him in pain. One addiction transforms into another. He understands all too well he's becoming addicted to the older boy. Just like he's addicted to the smell of Peach Cigars, the feel of silk, and the sound of a wind chime blowing in the breeze. _James Dean, you have nothing on me. Give me all the pain you want because it wont satisfy you when it doesn't bother me. Do nothing, and it still wont matter._

As they near the edge of the special place, Justin's hands tighten on the wheel until his fingers turn bone white. His eyes dart around franticly, almost as if searching for the monsters hiding in the shadows. His breathing becomes erratic. "He's not here, he can't hurt you. Justin, those kids will die if you don't get past this," Andrew's voice, comforting in it's harsh tone, pushes past his memories and reminds him of the more pressing matter at hand. Yet every where he looks, he sees the past flashing back at him. Taking Justin's hand, Andrew leads him to the warehouse. "Baby, you got to do this. You have to move past this. Don't let him control you even now," the brunette whispers, and the blond nods. Entering the building, he feels his heart beat return to normal. Now that he can't see the areas where he had been violated, he can think clearly and he whispers, "Thanks, Andrew." "Let's find those kids, then you can thank me with a date," the brunette states firmly, his hazels darting around for any sign of where they'll be at. "What a retard? He left a trail in the dust. An abandoned ware house that will have dust, and that's where he goes. He really wants to get caught, doesn't he," Andrew wonders, his voice low enough for only Justin to hear. Stealthily they make their way to the room where the sets of footprints stops. Unlocking the door and peering into the darkness, Justin and Andrew make out two forms.

Running into the blond man's arms, Rhett's silent tears become loud sobs. "He took Edward," he cries out before he tears away, and begins running in search for the younger boy. "Rhett," Justin hisses stalling him in his movements, and he looks back to see Andrew carefully holding Vivien and settling her fears. "Stay with Andrew, I'll find them," Justin states, his tone leaving no room for arguments. Pulling out his gone, the blond man looks like a knight preparing to slay the evil dragon. "Be careful," Andrew whispers, and for a brief instant Andrew sees him as the meek maiden. Shaking his head, Rhett hides his smile, and relaxes knowing that Justin will kill the monster and save the poor innocent.

_One, two, three. One, two, three. _ The annoying three step pacing the man is doing grates on Edward's nerves as he stumbles somewhere between reality and his past. _One, two, damn it, will he quit that! _Fully aware of the reality now, and no longer afraid that the man will kill him, Edward growls lowly. "Ah, so you've joined the land of the here and now," James Dean drawls, and gritting his teeth Edward prays that someone will blow the man's brains out. _Stupid prick, killed my mother and Justin's friends. You deserve to die. You deserve to be punished until the brink of death. I hate you, I hate you! _"You'll betray yourself, and when you do I can kill you," the Absolution Giver says thoughtfully, but Edward only rolls his dark eyes. _Go ahead and try. _"You seem hostile, what ails you?" He nearly blurts out_ you, _but thinks better of it. If help doesn't arrive soon, then the man will just kill him for being an ill tempered brat. _"You got you daddy's temper, but your mama's control," his mother cooed stroking his hair, and he grinned up at her because at the time he thought his daddy was the best man on Earth. His daddy could move the moon, and bring the stars out. One week later, his daddy could rot in Hell and he'd be the happiest boy in the world. _ "Do you not know how to answer your elders?" _Damn , this retard is really pissing me off. _"Sorry, sir, but I'm worried about Justin," he says meekly, playing up his innocence with his wide, watery eyes and trembling lips, and he knows for a fact that same face spared him a beating with a metal bat from his father. That bat would have killed him, but now he thinks he would have preferred that to the alternative. _"You're so sexy when you pout like that. Now sit on daddy's lap, and we'll play a game." He knows better than to disobey so he crawls onto his daddy's lap aware that both of them are equally nude. "Now, are you actually going to cooperate this time, or is daddy going to have to do all the work. You know how mad I get when that happens." Weakly he nodded. Cooperating meant it went by faster, and he could leave. _"Don't worry over him, he'll be saved shortly."

Finally Justin makes it to the locked, metal door where the footprints end. He can hear James Dean faintly as he speaks. Thanking whatever god made him want to learn how to pick locks like the burglars on T.V. when he was a child, he efficiently unlocks the door and swings it open. Seeing the poor boy sprawled out and chained to a metal table brings back painful memories, but he suppresses them. "You can't kill me, you don't have the heart," James Dean says smirking, but a feral grin is sent right back. "That's where you're wrong," Justin growls pulling the trigger, and James Dean drops to his knees groping at his bleeding manhood. Even Edward winces when he realizes exactly where Justin had shot. "You're not a man, but a coward. You don't need that organ which makes you a man," the blond hisses reaching for the keys to the shackles. "I only wanted to save them, to save you. I thought you would be happy," the Absolution Giver groans, but Justin shakes his head helping Edward onto the floor where the boy quickly pulls on his clothes. "Come on, he's not going anywhere," Justin says shooting the man's knee caps with a level gaze. Nodding Edward shoos the blond man out saying, "I just need him to know something."

James Dean feels his body growing weak from blood loss, but his ears are trained on the boy. "I have two addictions. One is an addiction to pain, the other to your son. My addiction to your son is making the other addiction voided. However, I have many other minor addictions. You just have to know what buttons to push," Edward says with a smile filled with hatred, and sighing the boy walks away. "You can't leave me here like this, they'll take away your badge!"

Chuckling Justin watches Rhett check Edward over, and says to ease Andrew's distressed expression, "They wont take away my badge. I shot in self defense. He had plenty of weapons, and I didn't hit any vital organs. The press will never learn how many shots were fired; therefore, the public will only think of me as a hero." "But how could you…" "Easily, I was trained by the best to not show emotion, that it was a weakness. Yet every time he beat me or raped me, I had to give in to the pain. Now, whenever someone tries to hurt my family I have to check the urge to hurt them. With James Dean, I know he wont die. Help is already here, and they'll take care of him. No, he'll die from the virus coursing through his veins that Adamo gave him. Sometimes violence is the only answer."

Walking out of the warehouse, Justin glances around the area the had been his father's special spot for him. The initial fear is still there, but he's not over come by it. "Is it over?" He knows Andrew isn't asking about James Dean's murderous rampage, but the terror that resides in his heart. "For the most part. I think that because I did some good here, that because I saved the children, I may have restored to this place the innocence that was lost." Vivien giggles as a white dove soars across the sky, and Justin grins at Andrew saying, "I still owe you a date. Tomorrow at seven?" Smiling Andrew nods, his eyes glowing, and says, "Sounds good to me."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that so far everyone has liked the story. Now comes the Andrew/Justin stuff, so enjoy. Leave reviews, please!

Chapter 8

Nightmares plagued Justin all through the night leaving him awakening in cold sweats and tears. The alarm beside his bed shrilly rings jolting him out of yet another nightmare. He had thought he was over it, that by no longer fearing the special spot that he would no longer fear his father, but it seems that by erasing his fear of the spot he made the fear for his tormentor grow stronger. Finally it registers that it's not his alarm ringing at all, but the phone. Groggily he picks up the receiver, and says, "Hello, Justin here." "How's my boy doing? We haven't seen each other in a while, and I heard on the news about all those murders. You knew them all, right? I think you should come home and grieve with family. We need to catch up." Trembling Justin feels himself nodding automatically before he says, "I'll be home in two days, sir. I'm needed here tomorrow to settle all the paper work." Truth was, he didn't want to cancel his date. "Alright, son, but your mother would prefer you home sooner. When you get here, you and I will have a long talk just like we use to," his father states, and even though he fears the events about to unfold he knows better than to refuse. "Yes, sir."

Grabbing a cup of coffee, Leah gazes at her mother and notices that the woman is still beautiful. No lines grace her features, no crows feet by her eyes. No, her mother is the poster child for plastic surgery for women in their fifties. With dazzling greens she can lure people in, her face as flawless as a porcelain doll's, and her rosy lips curving into a smile. Leah runs a hand through sleep mused hair as she glares at her mother's glossy black ringlets that are perfectly styled. Her mother always looks put together, always the perfectionist. As a teenager, Leah had rebelled wearing ripped jeans and off the shoulder shirts with her hair a fried mess teased to the ceiling. As a woman, she had graced her mother with black leather pants and too tight tops. Then as a cop, she wore the uniform. Being a mother of four, at home she dons jeans and t-shirts with her hair falling naturally. Of course, she had been the exact opposite of her mother because her mother just seemed to perfect to be real. She had feared touching her as a child then learned as an early teen that touching was forbidden because it might mess up her hair or make up. Quickly she learned the proper ways of air kisses, and the art of squeezing someone's hand lightly rather than offering a hug. To her, it seemed pointless to exclude your children from intimacies they needed. Her children never were at a loss for hugs or kisses upon their cheeks. Sitting here with her mother now, Leah promptly sits up straighter and checks the impulse to run sobbing into her mother's unwelcoming arms.

Throughout the night, Rhett had alternated from hugging Edward as close to him as possible and tossing and turning. Rubbing his eyes with his fist, he finds himself emerged in bright sunlight with a warm body pressed securely to his own. "Are you finally awake," Edward mumbles sounding sleepy, and grinning he nods as the boy's onyx eyes flicker towards his face. "Sorry, I must have kept you up all night," he whispers as his face leans closer to Edward's unconsciously. "It's alright. So, why are we stuck here again?" Glancing around at the hotel room where the kids had been dropped off with Scarlett to watch over them, Rhett says, "Because my house is off limits, and because Justin doesn't have the room for all of us. Mom had to meet with grandma today, and Justin needed to be alone." Their eyes flicker over to the sleeping twins on the other bed then to the small couch where Vivien sleeps sucking on her thumb. "Did she have nightmares, too?" Shaking his head, Edward says, "She awoke a couple times scared, but settled down quickly. I offered to let her sleep with us, but she just climbed back onto the couch. Apparently she doesn't believe it all really happened, she thinks it's a dream of some sort." Their lips finally brush together in a chaste kiss. "Are you okay, though? He took you with him to that room." Nodding Edward smiles saying, "He didn't do anything to me." Again, their lips meet, but this time slightly firmer.

Worrying over his date, Andrew changes his outfit five times before deciding on a pair of nice pants and a button up blue and white shirt. Carefully he folds the outfit and sets it aside before donning sweats, and a t-shirt. Preparing for his daily run, he wonders how the blond is doing today. Feeling foolish about wanting to call him at five in the morning, he heads out the door and begins to pound the pavement. Birds chirping greet him as he turns into the park. A few joggers nod briefly at him. Hardly anyone disturbs his daily workout. At this time, he can think freely. Running a bit farther, he turns onto Wisteria Lane and passes by the perfect homes of friends. Pausing by his former home, he wonders how his mother is doing. Danielle's car is parked in the driveway alerting him that she had most likely spent the night there. Shaking his head, he bypasses the walkway. Picking up speed, he ignores the sound of cars starting up as people prepare to go to work. Tonight is all he worries about. The date will be a turning point. Their couple of brief meetings during this case had been tense with hints of flirting, but tonight he'll know whether there is something there worth pursuing or if he's chasing a pipedream.

The day passes quickly with awkward silences, and the sounds of clothes being packed into suitcases. "Later, we can hire someone to pack up the rest, but first you'll need to find a suitable house." Her mother's voice grates on her nerves, but the phone sounds off rescuing her. "Hello?" "Mom, can Edward come with us to grandma's house?" Her mother shrugs having her heard grandson's loud outburst. "Yes," she answers then hears the happy squeal knowing she has made her son's day. "Thanks!" Whirling around, she smiles at her mother, and says, "I'll pack the kids' stuff and my own personal belongings, but the movers can pack up everything else. The china; however, I will see to. I don't want grandma's china chipped by incompetent fools." Knowing her mother and her see eye to eye on this, she knows there will be no arguments. Her mother only lives forty-five minutes away so Justin will have no problem picking up Edward when he's ready.

Pulling up to Andrew's house, Justin nervously tugs on the black button up shirt wondering if he should button it up all the way or leave it like it is with the top three undone. Earlier he had spent an hour deciding over tucking it in or not, and finally left it not tucked. His dark wash jeans are nice enough for a restaurant, but casual enough to not be trying too hard. Five minutes later, he finally gets out of the car and knocks on the door. When Andrew opens it, he tells himself to breath. "Ready?" He nods unsure whether his voice will be steady yet. "You look nice," he manages as they sit in his car, and grinning Andrew replies, "So do you." "Where we headed?" Glancing into the rearview mirror, Justin says, "That steak place down by the mall." Flipping on the radio, Andrew consciously leans closer to the blond as he finds a station.

Meeting Rhett's grandmother is like a severe slap in the face. Prim and proper. His father's type of people. The woman's shrewd gaze doesn't leave him shaking the way it would anyone else. His handshake is firm enough to prove himself, but gentle enough not to offend her. His gaze is level, but never in a way that'll show disrespect. Yes, his father's type of person indeed. Finally she stops scrutinizing him, and turns to her grandchildren.

Uncomfortably Scarlett tugs on her lace tank top, becoming aware that her skirt is extremely short to her grandmother's eyes. Clark stares at the old lady indifferently, his cocky smile betraying his dislike for her, and consciously he smoothes out his black t-shirt with a skull on it. Unlike her older sister and brother, Vivien opts for a mix of the two. Tugging on her frilly dress, she makes no attempt at hiding that she wants it off nor does she hide the pouts and glares she sends her grandmother for forcing her to wear such an outfit, but she makes the attempt to keep her hair satiny smooth and the barrettes firmly in place . However, Rhett calmly stands there with his tie laying on the floor where he deliberately dropped it and his dress shirt unbutton half way revealing his tanned chest. His hair is tussled for a just woke up affect that girls at his school found charming. He knows it's like a slap in the face to the woman, but not so severe that it's cause any permanent damage. To say they didn't like her was an understatement. This woman made no attempt despite the close proximity to see them or even get in contact with them. She may have been disappointed in their mother, but she had no right to take it out on them. United they stood displaying their disappointment in her.

County music drawls out of the speakers as a waitress leads them to their seat. Her eyes discreetly skim over them both taking note of their sexy appeal. When they order, she notes the similarities in their choices. "Okay, two T-bone steaks, one with mashed potatoes and corn, the other baked potato and corn coming up. May I interest you in any wine or other alcohol today?" The blond nods then says, "White Zinfandel." The brunette shrugs saying, "A beer." Walking away, she makes sure to sway her hips slightly more. Disappointed to not feel them watching her, she turns to glance at them and discovers the brunette intimately taking the blonde's hand.

With his hand in Andrew's, Justin feels the heat sliding through his body. They sit in silence until their drinks come. "So, do you like being a cop?" "Usually, the paper work sucks," Justin admits then takes a sip of the wine before wondering, "What do you do?" "Right now, I work at a modeling agency. Eventually I want to own my own business." Nodding the blond leans slightly closer, and says, "Danielle mentioned that. How do you feel about Chris?" Knowing he'll be treading thin ice with this answer, Andrew admits, "He's good for her, but he distrusts me. I like him well enough as her fiancée, but I'll never consider him a friend." "Oh, at least you're honest." "What's your relationship with Chris, you two seem extremely close?" Fidgeting Justin glances around and says, "He's the doctor that saved my life. The cutting got so bad that there were times I just couldn't stop the bleeding then I just didn't want to. He got me some counseling and treated my wounds. We became good friends, and he knows all my secrets." Smiling Andrew sighs in relief at being wrong in his initial thought that they had had a brief affair. "I kissed him once, though. He just pushed me away enough to tell me how drunk I was then introduced me to Adamo. Adamo cared for me as I vomited all night then helped me to bed. He slept on the couch. The next day to repay him, I asked him on a date." With the mention of Justin's ex, Andrew's heart deflates. "You still love him." "I'll never stop loving him, Andrew. I would never use someone as a replacement, but he must know that I still love Adamo." Chugging his beer, Andrew tries to focus on his food once it arrives, but can't. "Is this even worth a shot?" He's unaware that he spoke aloud until Justin says, "Maybe, Andrew, but only if you're willing to accept that I can't stop loving Adamo. I can love other people, but he'll always have a place in my heart."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. You all have been really supportive, I hope that I'm updating a bit faster for your liking. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave reviews!!

Chapter 9

Cursing himself for sounding so rude, and possibly giving up his chance at happiness, Justin checks his messages. Sighing in relief when there's only two; one from Leah letting him know they made it, and the other from his boss giving him a few days off. The phone rings shrilly startling him, and he calms his breathing before answering. "Hello, Justin. Your father just wanted me to remind you that he expects you here bright and early. You know how he is, always has to be in control. Have a safe trip, honey, and if you're going to be a bit late just call to let us know," his mother says, her voice cheerful, and he cringes before saying, "I'll be there some time tomorrow, mom. A change in plans occurred so I can come see you sooner." Truthfully, he knows that his father can find out if he had to work or not, and he'd rather not deal with an irate man. "Bye, honey, I love you." "Bye, mom, love you, too."

Willing himself to sleep, Andrew growls when his mind refuses to obey his request. His body, all snug under the covers, is perfectly content to just lie there, but no, his mind wants to evaluate why it's so important to him to know exactly where he stands between Justin and Adamo. He almost wishes the man was still alive so he can know just how he got the blond so under his spell that he almost can't find a place in Justin's heart. Finally, he gives in to his mind, and dials the number. "Hello?" "Sorry, I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to talk some more. We didn't really end tonight very well." Justin takes a deep intake of breath then releases it on a sigh saying, "Yeah, it's alright. Maybe it's just too soon. I'm going to my parents house for a few days, maybe when I get back we can try again." Nodding Andrew runs a hand though his hair, his hazels closing as sleep begins to make his mind fuzzy, and he says, "That'll be good." "Go to sleep, Andrew." Smiling he mumbles, "Night, Justin. Love you," before hanging up the phone. Suddenly it dawns on him what he had just said. "Oh God, I didn't just say that, did I?"

Staring at the phone in shock, Justin's mind reels with so many unanswered questions. The one repeatedly standing out is _How the hell could he still love me after all these years? What type of person hangs on to a love for that long? _Leaning against the wall, Justin drags a hand over his face wondering just how he feels for Andrew. He had always know that a part of him would always feel something for the teen that had been his first. _Great, this is just what I need! I just needed to find out that Andrew loves me now, after all these years and he finally admits it. _Downing a cup of water, he stares at his reflection in the mirror. Startling to discover that so little has changed. Yes, the angles of his face are a bit sharper, and his eyes a little more calculating. The overall change is in the stance that screams _been there, seen that. _The most frightening of everything is that he can't feel guilt over pulling the trigger, that he can't make himself wish he hadn't. He could have waited till help arrived, but he hadn't. A part of him wanted James Dean to suffer, had wanted to torture him till he screamed. _Andrew can't love me, he doesn't know who I've become. _A small part in his mind snickers, telling him that he's just like his father. This time; though, he wonders if the voice is right.

Loading up the car, he glances around, and finds a smile tugging at his lips when he spies Andrew walking up the driveway. Casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Andrew looks better than ever. His hazels scan the contents of the trunk, and grins when he realizes that the blond had packed pretty much his entire wardrobe. "Going to be gone for a while?" Shaking his head, Justin mutters, "Not sure what I'll be expected to wear. It's just better to bring choices rather than not have the right outfit. My mother is very particular on what I wear to which event." "Your mother and mine sound like they'd get along great.'" Laughing Justin tosses Andrew a "what the hell" look, then says, "My mother would stare at your mother like she's insane. Mom can't cook at all, the house neat, but chaotic because that's the only ways she can find anything, and her style is eccentric. Yes, my mother wanted me to dress perfectly, but that's because my father demanded it. Usually mom lounges around the house in long, flowing, tie-dye dresses and hippie beads." Looking horrified, Andrew leans closer to Justin asking, "You're kidding, right?" Shaking his head, Justin says, "It's the truth. My father is the pristine business man, my mother the hippie. You should see my grandfather on mom's side, now that is an awesome man. He actually sat down with my mom and me, and passed a water bong around. He's the type that prefers if you drink and smoke underage under his care rather than parties. He wears a velvet robe over satin pajamas every day now."

Deciding that his parents can wait since he's coming a day early, Justin leads Andrew inside for a quick lunch. "Sounds like you have an interesting family." The blond nods, then adds, "Well, at least on my mom's side. Her mom was some blond bombshell actress back in the 40's that loved dancing and would tug anyone onto the dance floor. But my dad's side is more conservative. Businessmen, and trophy wives. The women were to be obedient and beautiful, they had to play dumb even if they were smarter than their husbands." Helping put together the salad, Andrew asks, "Then how did your mom and dad get together? And I thought he killed your mother?" Nodding Justin says, "So did I until I had to identify the body, it was her twin sister. On closer inspection, I could tell because my aunt had this ladybug tattoo on her ankle. My mom and dad met at a party, her mother was the guest of honor. Dad only saw mom dressed in her finest, looking absolutely gorgeous. Her hair had been long then, but now it's a fashionable, layered bob. He fell in love with the person she portrayed that night, and by the time he figured it was an act he had gotten her pregnant and married her." "Then they don't love each other?" Shrugging Justin says, "They stand each other. He wanted a beautiful wife and a heir. He got them. She wanted a secure husband so she could paint, she got that."

Andrew wonders what if would be like to be that close to his mother. Justin radiates with love when he speaks of the woman, and her free spirited ways. Comfortably they share a meal together. Biting his lower lip, he can't help but crave a kiss from the blond. Glancing at the clock, Justin grins then says, "I should be going." They stand by the car, almost as if they don't want to leave one another for fear of losing each other. Smiling he recalls the many times they had stood by Justin's truck, and had ended up making out because they hadn't wanted to let go of each other yet. Suddenly he's thrust into the present when Justin's lips are pressed firmly to his, and the feeling of heaven just pours down over him. This is what he had missed, what he had been holding out for. _I could have fallen for someone else, been treated as royalty, but I didn't want to, and I still don't. _"Be safe, please," he says when they break apart, and Justin nods backing away slowly. Before he can leave; though, he's tugged back into the blonde's arms and into a breathtaking kiss. The silent promise that someday the blond will be his makes it easier for him to keep his own vow that he'll be virginal until then. _There's no reason to fear the crime of infidelity because there's no chains here holding me, but I love you too much. I don't want you to leave. _"I'll be careful, and when I get back we'll go on a real date where I'll prove to you that I'm ready to move on," Justin says, and this time he does get into the car and pull away. Following the car with his eyes until he can no longer see it, Andrew sighs in relief.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter.

Chapter Ten

The long drive gives Justin time to evaluate his overwhelming emotions for Andrew, almost making him turn the car around to go back to the brunette, but his fear of his father's wrath keeps him from making the impulsive thought take action. Never before had he thought that he could fall for someone so quickly, so hard. With Adamo it had taken time, it had taken months before he realized that this was the man he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but he never got the chance to discover what type of husband his ex could have been. However, now with the setting sun casting glorious colors across the sky he is grateful that they broke apart for it gave him a chance to discover his love for Andrew. As much as he had loved the teen, the man he had grown into is whom he is in love with. Chuckling as 'Before He Cheats' sounds from the speakers, and he realizes that even though at least half a decade had passed the song still is popular due to how true it is. _I had wanted to destroy everything Andrew cared for when he finally admited to what he had done with Peter. How could he hate his mom so much that he would cheat on me with her boyfriend? That had been the last time they had talked to each other for the boy had been left in the middle of nowhere. _Of course Andrew hadn't told him that. In fact it had been Danielle. Shaking his head, Justin pulls into a gas station checking to make sure that he hadn't been followed before getting out of the car. Every now and then, he had to do a job he wasn't proud of, but enjoyed immensely.

Smirking the man nods at the familiar blond. His thick black curls are held back in a low ponytail and his greens sparkle wickedly. "Ah, Justin, I was hoping to run into you," he says, drawing his words out, and he sees the immediate reaction his southern accent has upon the younger male. _Even now my voice brings a thrill to you, doesn't it? Come on, Justin, admit it. You still want me. _"You called, said you need my services," Justin states, his tone level, but his blues flash with lust. "Of course, Mr. Santo needs to be taken care of as does his sons. I'll pay you half now, half when you finish the job." Nodding casually, knowing fully well that he could never escape this life, Justin takes the five thousand dollars. "Not so fast, Justin," he says huskily before clasping a hand around the male's arm preventing him from walking away. Half lidded blues turn on him as he grins then kisses the younger teen passionately. "You know, you're still my favorite even if you are a cop," he says, and Justin smiles faintly before saying, "Yeah, boss. You look good, Stan." Smirking he brushes his lips over Justin's once again before saying, "You're in love, again. That's good. I thought you'd be stuck on that guy for the rest of your life." Shrugging casually Justin tosses a happy smile over his shoulder stating, "Yeah, but I got to go. You know how dad gets if I'm too late." "Remember, come see me after wards to get the rest. Maybe I'll reward you," he states firmly, but Justin shakes his head whispering, "No reward, not now." "Oh, yes, that love of yours might not approve."

When he had been nineteen after he had left Andrew and the rest behind, he had met up with Stan. No one knew of their connection, or their relationship. Before he had met Caleb and while he was still taking courses at the college, Justin became an assassin. High powered men paid for him to kill off their rivals. Stan was the boss, he choose who got what jobs and how much each kill was worth. While he lived with the boss; though, the others came to resent him. Thinking that the boss gave him the best jobs just because they slept together. That couldn't have been further from the truth. He took great care in his job, made sure the demise of the rivals was perfect and professional, and he did so with much satisfaction. A kin feeling to orgasmic shot through him each time he made an assassination. "Santo," he says to himself, checking his black book for the man's address. They had had a run in not that long ago. Something about someone breaking into his apartment and destroying all his furniture. He had caught the man's wife checking him and Leah out. The man is a creep, and his murder will definitely please Justin.

Briefly he wonders what Andrew would feel if he knew of this small aspect of his life. Deciding to turn his attention to someone other than his potential boyfriend and Santo, he calls Leah's cell. "Hey, is Edward around?" "Yeah, one sec." He hears a startled gasp escape the woman then her youngest son apologizing and soothing Edward. "Hey," the youngest boy says softly, embarrassment still clear in his voice, and Justin grins asking, "Get caught making out with her son?" He can imagine the boy's beat red face. "Kinda, but it's nothing too drastic. You're not mad," Edward questions and chuckling he shakes his head telling the boy, "You're good for each other. Plus, you're giving me a break from his crush on me." "Uh huh, anyways, I got to go. Dinner is ready. Leah's mom is making us eat really early so we can go to some fancy show to watch too thin models walk down the runway," the boy says and he can't help but frown as he says, "Bye, be good." "I will, bye."

Sitting stiffly on Danielle's couch, Andrew watches his sister fret over which invitations would be best to send out. "So, what brings you here," she asks distractedly, and he grins saying, "Justin. I think that I'm winning him over." "Really," she says glancing at him in disbelief and shaking his head at her in annoyance he says, "Yeah, why's that so hard to believe? We had lunch today, and he kissed me. But now he's heading to see his parents." "What?!" The look of utter distress on her face worries him more than her outburst does. "Yeah, said they wanted him to come visit," he elaborates before taking a sip of his soda. Her eyes dart to the clock before she sinks boneless to the floor saying, "He and his father don't have a good relationship. Something bad always happens when he goes there. I don't know the details because Chris would never betray Justin's trust like that." It all clicks together in his mind as he recalls all the sad glances at Edward, the panic attack at the abandoned factory. "His dad molested him," he says, his voice hollow.

The closer he gets to his parents' house, the more his teeth chatter and the whiter his hands become as he grips the wheel. The lights burn in their bedroom and the kitchen. Most likely his mother is wallowing in her own delusions that they have the perfect family while his dad sits in the kitchen downing whisky like it's water. For some reason the man never seems drunk, even after drinking nearly a full bottle of alcohol. Pulling into his specified parking space, Justin lowers his head and takes a deep breath. He can kill anyone so easily without fear, but this one man scares him more than anything on Earth. Facing him is a fate far worse then death.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Eleven

As Justin had thought, his father sits at the table in the dimly lit kitchen with a half empty whisky bottle before him. "Hello," he says timidly, his blues glancing at the entry way hoping to see his mother. The man's piercing eyes glare at him, his hands tightening on the bottle, and he says, "Your late." "I told you that if I came today that I would be somewhat late, if I came tomorrow then I'd be here in the morning. A friend of mine stopped by and brought lunch," he states, his voice quivers slightly and he hopes the man doesn't notice. Clammy hands brace themselves on the table top as the man rises to his feet and approaches. "Go upstairs and see your mother for a few moments then meet me by the pond." Justin's hands tighten on the table as his father brushes his well manicured hands down his back before he walks away. Following the powerful man's every movement, Justin releases a sigh of relief that temporarily he'll be free of his father's clutches.

The room is surrounded in candles, all lit, and the flames flicker casting dancing shadows upon the pale blue walls, the paint is the same color of his mother's eyes. Incense shroud the room in intoxicating scents and smoke. Upon the bed his mother lies carelessly with her tie-dye dress scrunched up to her thighs, one sleeve drooping off her delicate shoulder, her blond tussled hair falls past her shoulders, far longer than she had worn it when he last saw her, and her hands fall listlessly upon her lap. She looks up at him, her eyes widening then crinkling in the corners when she smiles, and like a child she scrambles out of the bed and into his welcoming arms. "Honey, how was your trip?" Grinning, Justin strokes her hair as they sit down then says, "Fine, mom. I had lunch with Andrew today." Worry flashes in her eyes as she clasps his hand in her own asking, "The same Andrew that hurt you?" Nodding slowly, knowing that he can't lie to her about anything except what really goes on between himself and his father, he says, "That's the one. He's changed, though." Smiling secretively, she goes to her drawer and pulls out an amulet with a Rose Quartz stone saying, "It'll aid you in love." Nodding he slips it on to please her. "Well, you better go see your dad. Come up and see me before you go to bed," she says softly hugging him tightly before shooing him off towards the door.

Around the pond the air is still except for the occasional warm breeze that penetrates through the dense trees. Lily pads float along the water with small frogs perched upon them. The chirping of crickets is the only noise besides his own breathing. Finally Justin gets close enough to his father to register the man's steady breathing and the sweet smell of a cigar. The man cups his cheek before pulling him into a heated kiss that stuns him. Whimpering with fright, he tries to lock his knees so that he doesn't collapse. "Daddy, don't, please. Not this time," he groans feeling the tears already forming in his eyes. Falling onto his knees, Justin hesitantly looks up at his father. His shirt is tugged over his head, pulled so hard over his head that his ears burn, and he cringes as the man inspects him. "I see you've been shot recently," his dad says tracing the scar a bullet had left on his side. "It was accidental, friendly fire." The cigar is shoved before his face, and hastily he takes it from the man.

Each touch sends a shiver of dread racing through him, numbing his body, disgust taints his soul, and he cringes when the man's lips caress his body. It's always slow, never rushed, and he always begs for him to stop as tears roll down his cheeks. As always, when his father finally takes him, it's quick and deliberate. Causing enough pain to remind him who is boss before the pleasure can override his senses. Afterwards when he lies cold and shaking with a tearstained face upon his father's chest too afraid to move, he hears the familiar words, "Don't tell anyone, okay. This is our secret."

Scalding water chases away his father's touch, scorching away the memory as the drops pound into his flesh, and he breaths in the incense that his mother deliberately places in here that's made to calm him. Without knowing the exact reason for his pain, she knows he needs this. A part of him always wonders if she does know, but is too afraid to say anything. Better to play naïve then to face the reality. The familiarity of the warm, cotton robe hanging on the door reminds him just how much his mother loves him. After drying off, he pulls the robe tightly around himself before tying it. Finally he makes it into his mother's room, having taken cautious, small steps the whole way.

She grins when he enters, the glee on her face rivaling that of a child's on Christmas morning. Quickly she races about her room, pulling this and that down from hangers, and tosses him a loose shirt with a tropical design and drawstring, tan pants made from thin material. All in all, the outfit is meant for hot climates to protect from sand being thrown around wickedly yet still remain lightweight enough to keep the body cool. She preferred him dressed as she was, it made her feel less like an outcast in her own house. Giggling she turns off the television before pulling out a board game. "Mama, we never finish a game of Monopoly. Why must we play this game?" She tilts her head, ignoring his comment, and fishes for the dog piece. "I like this game, Justin. Your aunt and I use to always play this game. She, of course, won." The difference between his mother and father is drastic.

Andrew ignores the insistent pounding on the door in favor of dialing his friend's number. "Hey," he says when she answers and immediately she giggles saying, "What's up? So, is he your man yet?" Chuckling he can't help but think about their bet so many years ago, the bet that had brought him to Justin to begin with. "Not entirely." "Does he know that originally you only got with him to beat me at a bet?" He shudders understanding that she's hinting that she can destroy his world by telling Justin that she and him had a bet on who could win Justin over. "No, I haven't gotten a chance to tell him about that," he says quietly and she chuckles before saying, "You better, other wise I will." "Why?" Her laughter is bitter before she states, "Because I wanted him, and now that he's back I want him for myself." "He's gay, completely." "I can change that," she says, so sure of herself. Hanging up, he wonders how he ever became friends with such a devious person.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 12

Eyes the color of the whisky sitting in front of him watch the man as he walks towards the bedroom. Everything about his son reminds him of the conniving woman resting just down the hall. As smart as she had been in snagging him as a husband, she lacks common sense. A wife is suppose to be a showpiece, silent and obedient. Every good man needs a pretty doll backing him up. Throughout the years, his son has changed into a handsome man. The boy had always been beautiful. His body, slender yet powerful. Those pretty, reflective blues that tease him with crystalline tears. The boy is his property; therefore, no one has any right telling him how to treat him. That's all people are good for, being pawns in his life. He makes the decisions, he makes the rules. His son wasn't suppose to be gay, and for that he had been punished. Yes, he had made the decision to kick Justin out. Without hesitation, he walks into his son's room in time to watch him strip of the offending clothing. That woman he married had no sense whatsoever forcing his son to dress like some free spirit, love child. The slight tension in the boy's back alerts him that Justin knows that he's there. "Daddy is going to give you a massage for being so good," he says watching fear flare up in the boy's blues. He understands that when a piece of property does well that it deserves to be rewarded.

Each step down the hall and into the massage room is slow torture. His heart thunders in his chest, speeding up with each movement. The panic is nearly overwhelming, suffocating him, numbing him. A gentle prod on his lower back from his father's ridding crop keeps his steps even. He never realized how long this hallway was before, or perhaps it's just been so long that he had forgotten. As a child he had run down the hallway, naïvely thinking that if he hurried up the pain wouldn't last as long. His father took his quick running as impatience to begin their game and often made the torture last longer believing they both were receiving pleasure. He knows someone else would demand to know why he didn't fight back. He has the strength now. But they don't understand that in this house, you are to honor your father. What daddy wants, daddy gets. It's easier to just accept his fate rather than face the wrath of his family for disobeying. And here he thought he had gotten over this, that no one would ever control him again.

White, slender candles flicker in the massage room. The walls are a soft mauve color. The wood floor glistens with polish. On a stand rests various massage oils and lotions. A robe hangs on the back of the door for his father. The room smells of vanilla. A sense of desperation mingled with fear echoes from the walls. The massage table lies waiting for it's victim. A mix of sensual energy and terrified screams seeps into the room from every corner. Warming fear, chilling sorrow, pleasure, pain.

At first the massage is normal. Hands warmed by the vanilla scented oil gently kneed at the tense muscles along Justin's back. Relaxing him to the point where his body grows slack. The hands roam lower, massaging his thighs down to his ankles, then moving back up to apply pressure to the lower back. One hand slides around to his chest, teasing his right nipple then left into arousal. Closing his eyes, he tries to forget that this is his father doing this to him. A gasp escapes him when a finger prods his entrance, slowly moving in then out. A second finger joins the first. His father keeps his movements sensual, not rushing anything. The pleasure Justin receives from this makes him feel dirty. Wishing he could just run away, Justin squeezes back the tears as the man's hand trails down his stomach to his manhood. Gently his father eases him into a state of arousal. He's aching and moaning. Hating every second because it makes him feel like the slut his father accused him of being. He knows that soon will come the final act, and that there is nothing he can do to stop it. When he's maneuvered onto his hands and knees and feels his father's chest brush his back, he cringes with disgust. Without warning the man slams into him. Grunts of satisfaction escape his father, and he can't help it when his body begins to betray him. Pitiful moans escape him as he presses back to meet the man's thrusts. His mind screams at his body to stop, that this is wrong, but his body is lost to his thoughts, too overcome by pleasure.

Afterwards as they lie in the man's bed, and his tears have finally dried, Justin keeps his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see his father. The man's voice is soothing, congratulating him. For a little while, his father is proud of him. His father never approved of his lifestyle, career, or grades. His grades had been decent, earning As and Bs with an occasional C. His lifestyle as his father termed it wasn't by choice. He couldn't help it that he is gay, but he can accept it. The reason he became a cop is because of his father. Never once had his father told him he was proud of his accomplishments. No, he was only proud of him when he let the man control his body.

In the morning he awakens alone in his father's bed, a set of clothes already laid out for him. The shower feels good, but he knows better than to waste time enjoying it. Dressing quickly in the gray slacks and baby blue button up shirt with the dark over coat over it, Justin grimaces at his reflection. Even sleep hadn't taken away the puffiness around his eyes from his tears. The outfit looks nice on him, but he always detested suits. The fact that he's having trouble walking properly doesn't help either. _How many times did he take me yesterday?_ He comes to the sad conclusion of three times. The man is a machine. Even after once by the pond and once in the massage room, his father had to claim him in the bedroom before they slept. That had been the worse. His father had been unnecessarily rough.

Breakfast smells waif up to him making his stomach rumble. Justin lowers his head as he walks down the stairs so his mother wont see the pain cross his face with each step. Sitting down on the cushioned chair is a small relief. Obediently he hides every ounce of pain, knowing that he must be a strong boy. Daddy doesn't want a son that cries like a sissy and can't handle pain. Real men handle pain without complaining. He can prove to his daddy that he's a big boy, that he can handle any pain dealt out to him. "Honey, are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale," his mother asks, her concern grating on his nerves because his punishment later will be worse, and quickly he replies, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry." His mother smiles brightly before piling three pancakes, scrambled eggs, ham, and toast onto his plate. Today they'll be going to see his father's business partner. His mother is dressed in a periwinkle blue dress, her blond hair tied back and curled elegantly, and she even wears some light, classy makeup.

The entire day is boring. Talk of business, hints at who he should be dating, and which scandal is the worse. Women gossip while men smoke their cigars and the children quietly entertain themselves with cards. By seven, Justin had been able to play poker and had won nearly three hundred dollars from the other kids before his father dragged him away to spend some quality time. At nine, he could hunt with a bow or a rifle. By twelve, he could dance the waltz, salsa, tango, and any other ballroom dance. Then at fourteen, he learned the rules of helping to scam people into selling their smaller businesses for cheap to his father. Once sixteen came around, he was smoking cigars, charming the ladies even though he hated doing so, and downing whisky like crazy when no one was looking to help him get through the party. As he watches the little girls sit properly, lower their lashes coyly, and giggle at the boy's jokes he understands that they had all been set up. The boys take turns winning the affections of the girls, proving their strength in arm wrestling, and showing off their skill in card games. If he wanted to, he could outdo all of them. At their age, he won all the girls over, beat the other kids at arm wrestling, football, and even the swim across the lake, and his skill in card games could beat even the adults.

Distinguished men approach him. Each giving their blessing, and question whether he'll follow after his old man eventually. Too polite to tell them to go to hell, and the business can rot for all he cares, Justin smiles and shrugs slightly saying, "Who knows, perhaps when I bore of police work I'll take over the business." They seem happy by this answer. Their wives stalk him, looking more like vultures then housewives, and fire question after question at him about why he hasn't settled down. _Little Betty Sue will make an excellent wife. Yeah, maybe if she lost a few pounds and gained some self respect. What about Clara, she's a beauty? All looks, no brains. Dear, how about Georgette? Oh, pawn the girl who is afraid of her own shadow onto me. That'll be great. _Unlike with the men, the women couldn't be offended by what he said. After all, who were they to question a man as to his choices. He had charmed all the wives and girls before, and gained the respect of their husbands and fathers. Now, he has no need to lie to them. "But, what about Daphne?" Glaring at the women, he calmly says, "The girl is made of more plastic then a Barbie doll."

Once they arrive back home, his father sends his mother upstairs and pours him a shot of whisky. "As if I haven't had enough already," he mumbles under his breath, but downs the drink anyways. "You were rather rude with the ladies today, Justin. Normally I would be disappointed, but all the girls they picked out were atrocious. They wouldn't make good wives for any self respecting male." Nodding Justin gazes at his father's eyes trying to figure out what he may be in for tonight. There's no lust, no anger, just a placidness that scares him far more than the other two would have. "You did well," his father states calmly before adding, "Go see your mother, tonight is your night to do as you please." Relief floods through him as he walks out of the room, but he knows it will be short lived.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone seems to like the story so far.

Chapter 13

The car shoots down the driveway wickedly fast. Shining like a bullet. Better to get the job done now while he has time rather than wait. The house had been stifling, the air thick with mounting tension, his mother too hyper to make up for the lack of life, and his father extremely still watching and waiting like a hunter searching for the right moment to strike. The tension had crept into his body, darkness encasing his soul.

At this very moment all he needs is to release it. To take a life. Swiftly he turns corners, not bothering to slow down. The need grows stronger, more desperate. Eagerly he sets his sights ahead. Not thinking, not really even seeing. Just feeling. Raw lust of the dangerous kind threatens to consume him. Blues, normally warm and laughing, flash wildly in the glass revealing an almost predatory gleam. Fast. FAST. FAST. He presses on, needing the speed and craving the feeling of immortality it brings. Almost like flying.

As if the gods approve of his job rain begins to mist down, dampening the road and casting deep, dark shadows all around. The trees take on an almost eerie appearance. Branches reaching franticly for souls to devour. Clouds, gray and full of bad omen, roll in. Lightning flashes in the distance. Mist rolls up like hungry spirits hoping to overpower the machine. The man inside the car revels in it. Feeds off the ominous atmosphere. Perfect weather for the main event.

Ahead the road curves, branching off in two directions. One leading off to the highway, the other up a narrow, long weaving driveway. A mix of mud and gravel make up the driveway forcing him to drive with some caution. No Trespassing signs are tied to the vast trees in various areas. Even a funny sign warning him that he'd be shot at, and if he survived then shot again. Ironic that they'd be the victims, not him. A man of such wealth and power is bound to have ample security and body guards. Nothing thrills him more than taking care of extra baggage and outwitting technology. Actually he hopes for a few beefy guards to start out with, to get him warmed up. Fire dances in his veins. Excitement grows, curling within him like a powerful, merciless viper.

Carefully he takes out his gun. Lovingly he caresses it, makes sure it's loaded and grants it a kiss. To say he liked weapons was an understatement. He loved them, adored them like they were his children, and worshiped them the way he would a lover. As a cop, he hated guns. As a man, weapons fascinate him. As an assassin, he treated them better than he did most people and used them like a pro. Licking his lips, he pauses outside the gate. Cameras scan over his car. Most wouldn't remember the nondescript, black car with stolen plates. Even if they did, they wouldn't find it later. As a man of perfection, the car had to be destroyed. His blond hair is carefully hidden under a baseball cap. His face is veiled by the bill and his head dunked to shadow the lines. The suit he wears, dark with faint blue pinstripes isn't an expensive Armani from his usual collection but rather a cheap suit from a decent store. A designer outfit would stand out, people remember money.

Tapping into the computer system that runs the cameras and all other security measures is an easy task. Anticipation runs rampant through him. The smell of death is so close. So delicious. With a chuckle, he opens the gate from his own laptop overriding all computer generated locks. It opens slowly, with the magnificent of a Queen. It's a tall, black, wrought iron gate meant to be intimidating. Inching his way up to the house, he keeps his eyes peeled. Glancing at the clock, he notes that they should be in bed. Hopefully the wife is out otherwise it will be much harder.

Creeping inside, he spies the first guard stationed at the foot of the stairs. One direct, head shot muffled by the silencer and he goes down with a thud. The dog barks twice signaling his distress before he lies flat on his belly with a look of dread and submission in his doe eyes. Easily he leads the dog outside, thankful that it's of a docile nature. He's dealt with mean, vicious dogs before. Better attackers and defenders then the body guards, a shame he had to put them down. Another body guard comes around the corner, poised to attack. Thud. He's down, too. Stealthily he goes up the stairs, careful not to make the slightest sound. Checking each room, he smiles sadly at the little girl curled up on her oversized, canopy bed. She's not his job, not his concern. As he had thought, the wife is gone.

He counts two sons, one hitting twenty two, the other nearing seventeen. Both resemble their father. The older son's room is full of baseball trophies, a prize in debate, and political posters. The favored son, the one to follow in daddy's footsteps. The younger son is the complete opposite. Awards in computer science, signs of peace decorating the walls, posters with tie-dye prints. The nerdy, peace loving second son, the one that daddy wishes would change. Tying him up is easy. He lakes the muscle of his father and older brother. Not to say he wasn't strong. The kid put up a hell of a fight, but he was lean. His strength isn't broadcasted in large arms. With his mouth taped shut so he can't scream, the boy is pleasant. Slightly fearful eyes the color of smoke still hold a shimmer of hope. His death will be as painless as possible. Applying weight to a pressure point on the older son knocks him out before he can deal out any blows. Hefting his weight and tying him to the chair is much more tiring. Hatred and disgust shoot out of his smoke colored eyes. His death will be slow torture.

At gunpoint, he forces the father into his younger son's room. The man's arms are bound behind his back twice, once with robe so any movements cause a burning pain and once again with barbed wire to inflict small cuts with every struggle. Carefully he ties the man to the bedpost of his child's bed. Only one shot straight between the eyes, and the boy is gone. Tears spring up in the man's eyes, the same smoky color that had stared pitifully at him begging his father to save his life, but a faint flicker of pride and hope remains. The favored son still lives, he can still forever be immortal through him. Tugging the man into the older son's room, he smiles wolfishly as he once again ties the father to his child's bedpost. A familiar look flashes in the man's eyes. Fear, hopelessness, unworthiness. Anger surges through him, but he keeps a level head. He doesn't need to speak, the silence is far more excruciating.

Black hair falls in front of the older son's eyes as he surges forward only managing to knock himself onto his knees painfully and nearly smack his face into the floor. The father shakes his head, the light above catching the streaks of grey at his temples. The silent look tossed between father and son is understood easily. Be strong. Weakness is a sin. Taking out his blade, the assassin cares nothing about sin. Adoringly he runs the blade along his lips, then twists it so it shines in the light. Beautiful, seductive. Kneeling beside the son, he gently presses the blade into his heel taking acute pleasure from the whimper it gains. Looking up, blues meet grays, and it's understood that he'll torture the boy until both he and his father break. Casually he presses the blade into the other heel. A hiss escapes the son, tears welling up in his eyes. Moving up, grateful the boy wore only boxers to bed, the paid killer gently slices a thin, long cut down his thigh. A scream is issued from the boy. The father's hope is dashed out. Taking out another weapon, a regular, household, hand drill, the assassin gleefully uses it to demolish the son's nipples. Blood pours from the wounds, the smell wafting up to him. Disgusted he looks at the son, the distinct smell of urine penetrates his senses. The boy's eyes plead for him to stop, to just kill him. The son had failed his father; therefore, he was useless. Shaking his head, he rises and smiles warmly before pulling out a spoon. Two smoky eyes roll onto the floor. Freely the tears course down the father's cheeks.

Casually he watches the father gaze at his dieing son. The boy's breathing grows weaker by the second. With a shrug, he takes his knife and hacks into the chest. The saw sounds loudly in the silent house. Carefully he cuts into the ribcage then pulls out the heart. Grinning he shoves the heart down the father's throat watching him suffocate on his own son's organ. Before he can die, he carves a single word into his chest. REGRETS. By now the rest of the body guards are pounding on the door, preparing to tear it off it's hinges. Gathering his tools, he slips to the window and glances outside. Just as he thought. The boy had left the ladder out so his buddies could sneak over with girls. Quickly, just to be sure, he checks the closet and under the bed. It wouldn't do to have witnesses.

By the time he's back on the road, his driving is slower and more casual. Parking in an open field off a closed off road, he douses the car in gasoline then lights it on fire. With delight he watches the flames lick at the machine, devouring it. Carelessly he makes his way to his parked car. A beautiful, candy red convertible. One of his daddy's pride and joys.

Driving home he sheds his persona as an assassin and becomes Justin. Pushing what he had just done to the back of his mind, he concentrates on the tasks to come. Dealing with his father. Talking to Andrew. Grinning happily he pulls up to the house and steps out into the comforting air.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Sorry that it took so long to get a new chapter out, but I wasn't able to get to a computer while I was gone. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 14

Trembling he walks into the house, all traces of his grin gone from his face and any ounce of confidence he held snuffed out. Once again, he is daddy's scared, little boy. Blues flashing with foreign anger and hatred scan the living room before glancing up at the stairs. Briefly the assassin within peeps through, wondering if he can get by with murdering his own father. Taking a deep breath, he releases the anger and becomes shrouded in fear. He can smell it coming off of himself. Hears his heart hammering in his chest. Anxiety makes lighting dance in his veins. These are sensations that he's ran away from all his life. Amazing how one can be so brave in most aspects of his life, but become a frightened child because of one man. And like a toddler, he wishes like hell he could crawl into Andrew's lap and hide his face away.

The thought of the other man helps to calm him. He can't wait to run his fingers through the boy's brunette, silky locks, or to stare into hazels that are infused with passion. The man's cocky voice echoes wordlessly through his head. He recalls many nights of heated flesh pressed intimately against heated flesh. How often did his lips skim over the other's body? So impressed was he by such a gorgeous creature. His first love.

A stab of guilt. Another man's face pressing in on his thoughts. He shuts his eyes tight. Doesn't want to see his dead lover. Can't or else he'll wind up bawling like a baby. Whimpers escape him. It's hitting him hard. While Andrew had been his first love, they had been too young and immature to know what they really wanted, but Adamo had been his first love as a man and he loved him selfishly. He saw none of Adamo's flaws, and to this day isn't sure if the man possessed even one. They hadn't snuck around, he hadn't felt used. Adamo was proud of him, loved to show off his handsome boy toy as they jokingly called one another. All of Adamo's friends met him and loved him. He wasn't some dirty secret or a way to help get back at people. He was an equal.

He makes it to his room uninterrupted and begins to pack. Sneaking off like this is wrong and will only get him into more trouble. Sighing he runs a hand through his hair and replaces the gold band he wears on his middle finger on his left hand. He's surprised Andrew hadn't noticed it and asked the dreaded question. The ring was a gift from Adamo. Engraved upon it was _I'll love you forever, Adamo. _ He couldn't let his father see the ring or he'd get the beating of a lifetime. Trailing his suitcase behind him, he replaces the keys to his father's car and picks up his own. On the way home, he decides, he'll stop at the cemetery to see his beloved. To ask for guidance, forgiveness.

Once in his car, his breathing steadies and he pulls away with a smile. The dogs locked in their cages for the night yap as he passes by. He sees movement by the drapes in his mother's room and knows that she at least understands he's leaving. Sometimes he wonders if he's almost too tragic because of her. Hiding behind her childlike guise to escape the pain, a tragic woman that doesn't know her own power or beauty. He knows his cruel streak comes from his father. Knows that he can destroy a child just as easily as his old man. Also, he knows he was granted the gift of sensitivity from his mother. The ability to choose whom to grant mercy to.

Every day, he wishes for forgiveness. Each day, he wonders when his number will be up. All seconds of the day plague him with thoughts of where do they go after he kills them. He's never been the type to wonder about heaven or hell. However, now he questions their existence all the time. The idea of being condemned to hell never bothered him too badly. His body being eaten up and decaying, disgusting but inevitable. Now, he wonders what Adamo would think of him. If he could hear his thoughts. Adamo believe in redemption. Adamo believed they'd be reunited in heaven. Adamo wanted to be cremated. Adamo hated bugs. Adamo loved sunshine and fire. Adamo was perfect.

Shaking his head, he dials a number that now is too familiar. "Hey," the sleepy voice says softly and he can picture Andrew rubbing his eyes like a child. "Hey, I'm on my way back home," he says and he hears almost a purring like sound escape the other male. "Alright, I'll see you a little later, then?" He nods then realizes how ridiculous it is. "Of course, if you really want to, that is?" A low chuckle of amusement reaches his ears. "Yeah, I do. I'll bring Chinese." "Okay, then I'll let you go back to bed." "Night, Justin." He shivers hearing his name practically purred out. "Night."

Pulling into the cemetery where Adamo's tombstone stands regally, he nervously catches his bottom lip between his teeth. He trembles as he approaches and realizes he's a fool. The ashes of his beloved are in a wooden box sitting near his bed, but he has to see the name etched in stone. Tears threaten to spill as he kneels in front of the tombstone. "I love him. I want to be with him. Just give me a sign that you approve. Your approval has always mattered more to me than any one else's." He knows it's foolish to wish for such a sign. Only in the movies does that happen. He knows his former lover best. He knows the laughing eyes and lips that curve into a smile. Knows that Adamo would tell him to go ahead and be with the one he loves but never forget him. "I do love you, you know?" Laughing to fill up the silence and wondering if he's going insane, Justin adds, "You're perfection." It was just like them to joke around. He remembers all the "I love you," "Sure you do," conversations. Petty arguments to get them riled up. "I do love you so much."

Driving away, he lets go of the past. Andrew is his future and he'll embrace it even if it is with baby steps.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N-Thank you so much for the reviews.

Chapter 15

Without realizing how scared he is, Andrew dresses with shaking hands. Every lump he swallows doesn't register in his brain. Numb to his toes, he forces each movement he makes. He had to tell Justin tonight before she got the chance to. Practicing his speech in front of the mirror is beginning to look like a good idea. For an instant he sees a flash of _Bad Andrew _within him. The person he had been that would jokingly admit that he betted on Justin, then cockily state he knew that he'd be chosen. After all, he was that good. _Bad Andrew_ would lose Justin all over again. They had agreed to meet at the soccer field, mutual ground. He'd bring the Chinese and Justin would bring the soda. Shaking his head, he tries to block out every reminder of who he use to be. That child has no use for him anymore. When he can see clearly, he notices the terror clouding his eyes.

Calmly Justin walks through the store glancing briefly at foods that he knows were Adamo's favorites, and wondering what Andrew's favorites are. They are different people now. So changed that they can't possibly recognize one another. He tries to see the boy Andrew had been and only catches glimpses. He knows he's less laid back, also knows that he's no longer a door mat. Picking up a 12pack of Mountain Dew, he frowns when he sees women staring at him like he's the Daily Special. They know him as the Detective. Understand his line of work is dangerous and that makes him a hero in their eyes. He never understood why people find heroes sexy, they're just regular people that help others. Blues reflect back at him in a mirrored security camera revealing just how abnormally calm he is. Shivering he recognizes them as the eyes of the Assassin. He could have sworn he had shed the persona on his way here. That one secret could never let itself be known to Andrew.

As they meet in the middle, they eye each other warily knowing the other is hiding something from the other. Blues clash with hazels. The smirk automatically forms upon Andrew's face in an effort to disguise his fear. Shields fly up within Justin. This shouldn't be so hard for they had been together before. But something is different this time. Old barriers have fallen as new barricades form. "So, we just gonna stand here like fools?" Anyone else wouldn't have caught the breathless flutter in his voice as he spoke, but Andrew winces when he notices that Justin heard it. "Whatever you want is fine," Justin responds, his voice so much stronger than his younger companion's. They sit where they stand.

Mechanically Andrew dishes out the food, feels the pressure building, and bursts out, "You were a bet. Back when we were kids, I made a bet with a friend that I could get you before she could. I didn't expect to fall for you." He can't read Justin's facial expression or his eyes. "You didn't act like you even cared about me, I never knew where we sat. Was it worth it?" Andrew doesn't understand what Justin means and tilting his head, he asks, "What are you asking?" "I'm just curious, was the bet worth all the guilt you're feeling? What if I had found out before? Andrew, the past is the past, but I deserve answers." Taking a deep breath, he whispers, "It wasn't. I don't know what I would have done if you left me because of a bet that didn't matter. I'm glad that I met you and we got together, but I hate myself for needing a bet in order to do so." When Justin doesn't speak, he finds himself fidgeting and begins gnawing upon his nails. "You're forgiven." His heart leaps, flutters, then nearly explodes. "You sure?" Nodding Justin glances up at the bright sky, beautiful blue with cotton clouds that Adamo adored, and says, "Don't make me hate you or regret this. You will not like me if you do." The assassin within calms then dissipates.

"What are you hiding," Andrew asks suddenly. Taken by surprise, Justin nearly chokes on his noodles before he says, "Nothing really, just tired from the trip. Dad was his usual self." Understanding enters warm hazels. Anger flares up in defensive blues. "I'm sorry," the brunette says softly knowing his treading dangerous ground and wistfully he wishes for a bridge to help him cross it. "Calm down, honey. It'll do you no good to get mad about something you can't change. You nor I can take away your past. I wish I could erase the pain you went through, but there's absolutely nothing I can do," Adamo's reassuring voice from a past conversation floats through Justin's head. "You're thinking of him, I can tell. I can deal with that, I just can't handle the secrets," Andrew states. "My mother's ill," Justin admits, knowing the real secret is too much for the boy to handle. "Then you should be with her." Shaking his head, Justin explains, "It's mental, not physical. I worry for her, but there's nothing that can be done."

Running to the pair, Edward feels the tension and cringes. It reminds him of the silence that his dad and mom went through before their fights. Rhett is close on his heels and almost simultaneously they crash into Justin. His arms wrap around them both instinctively, protectively. It occurs to him that this man who's a natural father will never have children of his own. "We're not interrupting are we?" Justin shakes his head and ruffles Rhett's hair tossing a warning glare towards Andrew. "Not at all," he states to the two children. He can see the possessiveness burning in Edward's eyes, a reminder that the boy loves Rhett despite his age. They look so vibrant, so alive. Exotic Edward, all American Rhett. Somebody's son, somebody's friend. _Just like those boys you killed. For what? Money? _Shaking his head, refusing to feel an ounce of guilt, Justin hugs the boys tighter. He unconsciously notices the differences in the boys. Rhett's tan is a low golden and Rhett's skin looks like liquid cinnamon. Rhett's eyes, dark and full of life reveal a boy's intensity and curiosity, while Edward's onyx eyes show off a cunning that most men are incapable of. He can feel their life radiating from them, a reminder of what he snuffed out so easily.

Andrew notes the distraction in Justin with distaste, but he keeps on smiling for the boys and even offers some food to them. Edward refuses giving him a dirty glare that accuses him of hurting Justin, but Rhett cheerfully accepts then begins chatting merrily about his next play and his baby sister. It seems that Vivien has begun to recover from the ordeal she dealt with at the hands of her father. Scarlett and Clark once again have returned to school, fearful of gossip yet willing to brave it. All Andrew can hope for now is that Justin will recover from whatever has put him in such a distant mood.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N-thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16

Gazing through hard eyes, the Absolution Giver wonders if it would be wise to kill Justin after his wounds have healed. He no longer can think clearly about the sins and addictions the youth holds, only about the burning anger the image of the blond creates within him. The blond cop and his boyfriend need to pay for ruining his plans. Then, and only then, will he be able to rest easily. The disease coursing through his body has not affected him yet, and probably would hold off for at least a few months. Just long enough for him to heal and destroy the men. The nurse enters looks him over while a mask covers his face and gloves shield his hands. He asks, "How have your headaches been?" The Absolution Giver glares at the male nurse and hisses, "Same, horrendous." The headaches plagued him day after day with little to no relief. Some nights he awoke in cold sweats. The doctors were cautious. He knew what they were thinking. The symptoms were coming on strong and quickly. Soon, they'd be rid of him. "Not that easily," he hisses below his breath.

Through out the rest of the day, the nervousness hadn't left Justin. Now, as he stands on the porch of Mrs. Van de Kamp's house, still unable to call her by her new last name, he feels uneasy. His stomach far too tense, his blues darting around warily. Guilt is starting to surface within him and he doesn't know how to deal with it. The money, heavy in his pocket, a constant reminder of who he has become. The intense, adrenaline rush has long lost it's appeal. Sighing he realizes, it's time to retire from that aspect of his life. Painting on a false grin, he rings the doorbell and holds out the vibrant, tropical bouquet. He's surprised when Danielle answers the door, but quickly says, "Hey, these are for your mother. Is she at home?" She nods, all poise and beauty, and ushers him inside.

They sit in the kitchen, and desperately Justin tries not to shake as he holds his cup of tea. "How may I help you, Justin?" Shows that they've come a long way from him being the sin her son delved into. "How do you overcome an addiction that you know is bad for you?" Understanding shines in her eyes and she waves her daughter out of the room while her husband peeks his head in then nods before walking away. "At first, I believed that by becoming addicted to something else I was healing myself; however, that is no way to cure addiction. You must erase everything that tempts you, build a support group, and believe in yourself. You can solve your problems without that addiction." He grins, finally relaxing, and says softly, "Thanks, Mrs. Van de Kamp." She makes no effort to correct him. As he leaves he spies Danielle looking over her schedule.

He finds his tools and packs them away, tosses away anything that reminds him of his boss, and finally takes one last look in the mirror before he heads out. To him, he looks raving mad. To the world, he must look pretty normal. His boss meets him in an empty lot and hugs him affectionately. Stan with warm greens with a hint of mischief kisses his mouth briefly. Long black curls tickle his face. "Are you sure?" Nodding he looks up into those beautiful, tempting eyes. It's too much for him to resist, and Justin finds himself kissing Stan. "We shouldn't," he stammers, but passion over rides reason.

He leans back in Stan's bed wondering how he could have screwed up. "Baby, are you alright?" Truth is, he's not sure anymore what he wants. The part of him that loved Andrew seems to be fading under the stress of giving up part of his life. "I don't know." Stan holds him securely, keeping him immobile. He enjoys the feeling of being powerless. "Call him," Stan mentions off hand and he dials the number nervously. "Justin, what the hell is going on with you?" He cringes inwardly and replies, "A lot. Look, Andrew, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now." He can hear the harsh intake of breath, and knows he hurt the boy far more than he ever had before. The dial tone greets him before he can do anymore damage. Maybe this is for the best. As he gives up being an assassin, he'll need Stan to help him through it and Andrew would never understand. After all, Andrew wasn't Adamo, whom had listened without judgment then told him to be careful.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 17

Slipping deeper through the misty fog, Justin searches for the beacons of light to guide him. They taunt him, appearing then vanishing in the swirls of color. Quietly he walks steadily through the dark woods. A grace that came from his job as assassin that will not leave him. As he continues his search, he tries desperately to recall what exactly he's searching for yet it evades him. Tempting wisps of wind caress his face trying to steer him off the path. Nervous laughter escapes him. Faces appear before him, each offering a different choice; however, he can not clearly make out their features. To his left he hears a voice he can never forget urging him to follow his heart. "But how can I when it belongs to you. Please, Adamo, you got to help me," he pleads as the fog becomes thicker. Skeletal branches reach for him, scratching and tearing at his flesh. "What are you afraid of?" Glancing towards his deceased lover's voice, he replies, "I'm not sure. I can't think clearly." His father's booming laughter surrounds him and trembling he runs away. Calming his racing heart, he tries to find his way out of the deep cave he fell into. "Honey, you're confused because of your heart. Find it and you'll discover yourself."

Awakening in a foreign bed, Justin shakes his head and studies Stan. "How are you feeling?" "Fine," the blond responds quickly and realizes that he's still in the same clothes from yesterday. "You were pretty upset after that phone call," his former boss tells him while stroking his hair. "I hurt him. I never meant to do that. I thought I was better than that." Looking away, he catches his reflection. Eyes clouded by doubt take on a shade of grey. "I can't help you if you don't have the will to do so," Stan states firmly then hands him a letter. "It came today, it's your mother's hand writing."

Dear Justin, my beloved son,

It is my dearest wish that you never return to this place that was meant to be called home. Even as I try to disillusion myself, I know deep in my heart that your father has gone beyond appropriate behavior with you. My heaviest concern is that you shall come to blame me, that is something I have not the heart to deal with. I can no longer pretend that this house is a home. With sincerest apologies, I must leave you. I can not speak of where I shall go for your father would follow me and drag me back. You must understand the scandal that shall follow my disappearance. Be prepared, my dearest one, and do not fear your father any longer. Pray that we shall meet again upon better circumstances. Until then, I love you far more than I love even myself. This is goodbye, but not for forever.

Love, your Mother.

Tears run down his face as he folds the letter and clutches it to his chest. "There is no telling how far she has gone by now. She's a free spirit searching for a place to call home," he whispers softly as Stan rubs circles on his back. He envisions his mother as he recalls in his earliest memory. Beautiful hair falling down her back in careless waves, a soft flowing dress that hides the beginning of bump. A gorgeous glow from the pregnancy lighting her face. Childish awe and woman's mothering touch. It would be the last time he saw he in such delicate happiness. The loss of his infant sibling, only two months in the womb, devastated her. "She'll be alright. You have her strength." Stan's words tumble through his mind. "She lived in a fairy tale land, what strength could she possibly possess?" Despite his bitter words, his heart only speaks volumes of his love for the woman who gave him life. "She still lives, her heart still beats. Many would have long ended their lives. What with the miscarriage, then discovering the sexual abuse her son suffered at the hands of his father? She carries the strength of motherhood." The words penetrate his sadden mind and briefly he locks gazes with his friend. "I'm not a mother." "Yet you are caring, and giving. Tendencies a mother has for her child. You possess tenderness that some men lack."

The dream tortures him, it's lack of substance confuses him. It's tempting to call Andrew, to hear the voice of his former lover. It's a stability that holds him anchored to the world. Leaves him questioning if he's just trying to hold on to at least one piece of his childhood. Logically he knows he doesn't love Stan, could only feel passion for the man. Emotionally, he's tied to Andrew. He's bound to Adamo, though. _You can't keep holding on to a person that is intangible. He can not hold you at night, he can not fill your heart with joy each passing day. _

Slipping away from Stan, Justin maneuvers his way to the man's car then starts it. Driving through winding streets leading closer to the suburbs, he hums child's rhymes to distract himself. He steels his heart as he spies Andrew lounging beside his poised mother. Curving around the street, he spies the park where the children laugh and play. He finds Edward and Rhett playing on the see saw. Dropping to the grass, he just absorbs their happiness. Finds it a miracle that such simple things bring joy to children. As a child he loved blowing bubbles when he was allowed to escape his father's tyranny.

Not too far away, he hears a voice that erupts in passion and sensuality. He turns his attention to Gabrielle whom talks upon her cell phone with a hand upon her hip. He's curious to know why she's strayed this close to the park where her designer clothing could be marred. She ends the conversation with an annoyed sigh. A flirtatious smile and convincing eyes are tossed his way, and quickly he walks over to her. "I just heard that you and Andrew had a falling out. However, I was on the phone with Carlos. Apparently he once did business with your father. Talk about a small world. Carlos believes your father committed fraud among other things. He wants your help." Of course, he had evidence that his father stole money from the company and had many affairs; however, he is not sure he wishes to help the man that once beat him up.

Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments, he remembers the illegal business his father conducted. "I have paper work that proves he is bringing drugs into the States from Russia and Europe." Gabrielle's eyes light up with interest and she ushers him towards her sleek sports car. _He'll go to jail for a long time if he's convicted. He can no longer hurt you. You now have the power. _Yet he wonders why his heart and soul still feel empty.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N-I'm so terribly sorry about the delay in this latest chapter. Please read and review. Thanks to all that have shown their support for this fic so far.

Chapter 18

Justin sits stiffly across from Gabrielle and Carlos. He can feel the sexual tension that radiates between them, knows that they love each other yet will not fully admit it. He had met Gabby's ex husband Victor, and thought the man to be a brute. The type of man that thought of only business and himself. Though, he disliked the beating he received from Carlos, he couldn't say he disliked the man. He hands them the documents that prove the illegal activities of his father, watches closely as Carlos' studies them. He recalls that the man had once gone to jail for business fraud or something similar. He finds it refreshing that Carlos' loves Gabrielle so much that he'd do anything for her. With a small smile, Carlos looks up at him and says, "This will do. You do realize that by doing this, my business will probably win your father's. Any inheritance left to you could be dissolved." Nodding Justin glances at the legal document he now holds. "As long as you promise this paper ensures that my mother will be well taken care of no matter what the outcome, I will not resist."

Pacing the halls of his house, Stan glances at his watch every few moments. He's not the pacing type, hates to waste both time and energy in such a fashion, but he's worried for his pupil. Just today, Justin called to tell him about both finishing his father in court by using bad business deals and by testifying about the abuse. His only concern is that by openly admitting to the events that happened in the house hold, Justin will lose the last bit of sanity he clings to.

That hint of fear that turns into panic is beginning to settle in his stomach as he pulls up to an ice cream shop with Edward. This will be the hardest thing he's ever had to do. "Justin, what's wrong?" He glances at the young boy, seeing that a caring family was starting to take away the weariness in his dark eyes. "There's something important going to happen, I want you there to witness me do this. I want you to see that by revealing the truth, a greater victory shall arise." The youthful boy seems confused. "I'm testifying against my father, not just about the illegal activities he conducted, but about the physical and emotional abuse I suffered. It may be too late for anything to come from my testimony; however, I want people to know the truth. To know that it's not right." The fear evident in Edward's eyes reminds Justin that the child is still vulnerable despite being so strong.

_Is he nuts? Justin, you can't just tell everyone what he did and expect the whole world to change? It wont, people don't care. People just live their own lives without giving a damn about anyone else. They like hearing about other's misery, reminds them that their lives aren't that screwed up. Makes them feel lucky. My daddy and your daddy wont stop being stupid pricks just because the law slaps them on the wrist and calls them bad. Telling of your pain wont make it better or make it go away. It just means more people can look at you and be like, There's the kid who's daddy raped him. Not something either of us wants, right? I'd kill him if it would bring you peace. You're truly the only one to care besides Rhett about me. Don't make this worse for us. _

Staring at the boy lost in thought, Justin says, "I have to do this. I'm tired of being afraid of him." Blazing onyx orbs lock with his blues as Edward hisses, "And I'm not. We'll be laughed at, people will look at us differently. Treat us like we're diseased or something. We couldn't help it that our daddies hurt us, but we'll be blamed. It's always our fault. For looking too pretty, for acting to sweetly. For reminding daddy of how easy and weak we are. For not being manly enough. No one will blame them." He feels the boy's pain and fear and fury, knows it intimately. "You're wrong, Edward. They will look at us differently for a little while, but not because we're wrong. They stare because they wonder how anyone could hurt someone they love, their own flesh and blood. I want everyone to know that he isn't some great guy, but a freak." They stare each other down until Edward admits, "I want you to do it if you feel it will help, but I can't."

Sauntering over to Andrew, Rhett puts on a bright smile and asks, "Why did Justin leave you? You didn't cheat on him again, did you?" The man stares at him taken aback then replies slowly, "Listen kid, I have no clue why Justin left or why he wont return my calls or anything. I did nothing. Truthfully I think he's behaving like a dick and should face me like a man." Glaring at the man with enough hostility to evoke a frown, Rhett argues, "He has to have a reason, he wouldn't have just up and left for nothing." "Hey, it's not like we were an actual couple or anything. He'll come around when he's ready, it just better be soon." Glancing in the direction that he knew Edward had went, Rhett whispers, "He'll need us soon enough." "Anyways, enough about Justin. How's you and the kid doin'?" Rolling his eyes, Rhett states, "He ain't a kid, and we're just fine, thank you." "No need to get testy, just askin." Startled hazels shoot up when they hear a familiar laugh.

Pausing only briefly, Justin glances over Andrew and Rhett before letting Edward drag him over to the pair. Almost shyly, the younger boy kisses Rhett's cheek and apologizes for being gone so long. _Aw, puppy love._ He feels furious hazels boring holes into his skull, but refuses to take his eyes away from the happy pair. "How bout you two go over there and let us adults talk," Andrew states firmly and the boys scamper away. _Damn it! _"Who is it?" "What?" Andrew rolls his eyes and says, "Who are you with now? Finally decide to quit playing games with me?" Shaking his head, Justin admits, "I'm going through a major change in my life and Stan's helping me. He was a former boss of mine, he knows what I'm dealing with. I can't talk to anyone else about it. Not even you." "Let me guess, though. You talked to Adamo because he was so damn perfect." Nodding Justin looks away, hoping the boys would return quickly. "I could tell him anything, he isn't judgmental like you are." "Wasn't," Andrew hisses and quickly Justin steps back as if he'd been punched. "He's dead, Justin, learn to deal with it." "I am, Andrew." There's a brief moment when their eyes lock and they know it's not over between them, but right now isn't the time or place.

"When you can honestly tell me you no longer want to be with him, then call me. I'll wait, but not for forever. Once you're truly ready for a relationship and can be honest with me, I'll be there." Andrew's words don't shock him. This is actually the break he had been waiting for. "I don't want to wonder if every time we're together, you're thinking about him. I don't need the stress, Justin." They hug, their arms stiff around each other, but it's enough to remind them that they'll have one another no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm trying my best to make this a truly enjoyable story worthy of being a Desperate Housewives fic

Chapter 19

It hits Justin like a huge truck with bricks in the bed. Seeing Edward's eyes flare with life and passion for a brief moment before an inner sense warns the child to veil his enjoyment, chills Justin. He's unaware just how the child managed to cut his finger with the dull knife. This innocent boy, all big eyes and gorgeous features, enjoys pain yet knows enough to hide this joy. Odd that they share so similar a past, yet it affected them so differently. While Edward enjoyed self inflicted pain, Justin thrived off of causing pain to others.

Unconsciously Justin toys with the band on his left hand, a habit he got when he began itching for another assassin job. Adamo jokingly told him how special he felt that his gift was the give away. Even on his death bed when Justin visited against his lover's orders, Adamo would grin upon seeing the ring.

"He never means to be spiteful, you know. It's just that he enjoys knowing he still has you hooked on him. You know, he doesn't want you to forget him. That would break him. He figures this way at least someone will miss him," Chris had told him when they first met and Justin had broke down telling him all about Adamo. "Eventually you'll move on, just don't do it until you're fully over him. It'll be unfair to your new beau if don't."

Justin's unsure why that conversation rolled through his mind, but it calms him enough to look Edward in the eye without any hint of distrust. He remembers the marks on his aunt, even his mother. Both women that prized themselves on being beautiful, yet they hid ugly scars on their inner thighs. Wounds that they had inflicted upon themselves to ease them of the pain they felt. One for unrequited love, the other for the illusions she created cracking under pressure.

"Did you know that Rhett is a wiz at math? I mean, he surprised me when he should me his grades and awards. He doesn't look like the math geek type…" And on and on Edward went about Rhett. It's not hard to tell that Rhett has become some addiction for Edward. "I'm sure he's just as crazy about you as you are for him," Justin states with a grin. Laughing Edward glances at the clock on the wall of their kitchen and says, "Yeah, sure. Anyways, I was wondering something?" "Shoot." Licking his lips, Edward asks, "Wasn't Andrew you're first love? Shouldn't Adamo been the jealous one? I don't mean to bring up sad memories, but we're curious."

Sighing deeply, Justin explains, "First love was reckless for me. I obeyed Andrew and thought he was so cool. I loved him with hormone charged emotions. I loved him selfishly yet gave him everything. With Adamo, it was slower paced yet I found myself starting to fall in love with him. I loved Adamo unselfishly. I'd give up my life to bring him back. Adamo knew that my love for him surpassed that of my love of Andrew. Knew that with Andrew, I loved like a reckless teen. With Adamo, I loved as only a man could love. We were spontaneous enough, yet because we shared a home we felt like a married couple almost. Took turns with chores, curled up to watch tv, and so on. I was more comfortable with Adamo, more excited with Andrew. Adamo never had to be jealous of my ex's."

"What about you of his?" Startled Justin looks up into onyx eyes then swallows hard. "Only two. Ashton and Shawn. You see, Ashton was Adamo's second love. The person he dropped all guards for. There were times he would talk so highly of Ashton that it made me feel utterly worthless. I felt that I'd never surpass him, that I'd never be good enough. They shared things that we couldn't. They remained friends, but barely. Every time they talked, though, I worried whether he'd think about leaving me for him. Then Shawn was the guy he nearly moved cross country for. If it hadn't been for Adamo's baby cousin, he probably would have. They talked almost all the time, it hurt to know he spent so much time on the phone with him. Kinda made me feel that I was being abandoned. Then when he defended him against me, I just got pissed and hurt. He never understood it, though."

Actually telling someone else what he had felt, those secret doubts, helped Justin. Brought a sense of ease. "So, there were problems?" "No relationship is perfect, Edward. We loved each other, and we had enough trust to hold us together."

Sitting alone in the dark, Justin breaths in deeply and dials the familiar number before hanging up. Odd to hear the disconnected message. Just brought around the fact that Adamo is really, truly gone. No tombstone could sever the tie more than this moment. As tears cascaded down his cheeks in silent grief, Justin gritted his teeth and inaudibly cursed every deity out there. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, Adamo, please come back. I'll right every wrong. I'll atone for my sins, just please return." His words slip into the cracks of the walls, left unanswered. Putting headphones on, he turns the music on loud and drowns out the silence. "I've got to let you go, I have to move on. I'll admit it, I'll never love anyone quite like I loved you, but I have to try. I do love Andrew, I do. I just don't want to get hurt anymore."

Swimming laps in his sister's pool, Andrew releases pent up frustration and tells himself that Justin has to come around. "He loves you. He told me that much. He also said he was in love with Adamo." "Shut it, Chris," he hisses. "I'm telling you that you have a chance if you just be patient. Stop acting like a damn fool and don't pursue him. Give him a few weeks or months." He stops swimming and glares at Chris stating, "I waited long enough." "Admit it, you're too scared to give up because you're afraid he'll forget all about you. Let me remind you, he couldn't forget you even if he tried. You took his virginity. You held his heart first. And in case you forgot, you broke his heart first, too."

_Just what I needed to make me feel fantastic. Thanks a whole bunch Chris. _Andrew dries himself off and says, "I'll wait. Not because I want to, or because anything you said made me. But because of Justin. I'll back off and give him time to heal. I will not be put on the damn back burner. I love him. I was so stupid back then, thinking he'd stick around forever." He watches Chris nod, notes the satisfied smirk. Leaning back on the lounge chair, Andrew cracks his knuckles and whispers, "It just better be sooner rather than later." His cell chirps with a text message.

_**Hey, it's Justin.**_

_**Wanted to say sorry.**_

_**I've been a dick lately.**_

_**I'll let you know when I'm ready.**_

_**It just hit me that he's truly gone.**_

_**Don't give up on me.**_

Putting his phone back on the table, Andrew grins into the night and says, "I wont forget you, baby."


End file.
